Love is Nakama
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: UPDATE! tinggal selangkah lagi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menuju Pulau Raftel tempat One Piece berada namun sesuatu terjadi ketika mereka singgah di pulau berikutnya, semua teman – temannya tidak ada lagi di kapal saat Luffy kembali ke Sunny.Dan fakta bahwa Luffy dan Nami sudah menikah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada yang penasaran? Ada yang mau tahu? Baca aja lanjutannya.. makasih
1. save My bro

Disclaimer : One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda, bukan punya saya.

Summary : Eksekusi Ace tinggal tiga jam lagi, Luffy ingin menyelamatkan Ace tapi dia berhadapan dengan Kuma. Mampukah Luffy untuk menyelamatkan Ace?

Warning : fic ini mengandung spoiler, versi asli dirubah sedikit dan ditambah dengan versi aku.

Pairing : LuHan, LuNa, ZoRo, and other pairing.

Ini fic kedua author di one piece,, hehehe.. jangan lupa review ya, tapi kalo gak ada yang review, ya gak apa-apa kok. Gak maksa, paling author langsung berhenti bikin fanfic, loh?.

**SA****FE MY BROTHER**

Tiga jam lagi Ace akan dieksekusi, Luffy terus berusaha mencapai tempat Ace dieksekusi. Satu per satu bajak laut yang pernah memusuhinya, kini menjadi sekutunya. Mereka bahu-membahu membantu Luffy menyelamatkan Ace, kakak angkatnya. Seluruh dunia memberitakan eksekusi Ace. Dari kejauhan terlihat banyak kapal yang mendekat, ternyata itu adalah kapal angkatan laut. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok yang keluar dari kapal tersebut, Sentomaru dan Bartholomew Kuma, bener gak cara penulisan nama Kuma ini yah.

"Kayaknya aku kenal dia deh, tapi dimana yah," gumam Luffy dalam hati,"Ehh!!"

"Dia kan yang di Shanbody Archipelago!!" seru Luffy menunjuk kemarahan pada matanya.

Ace hanya tertunduk lesu menghadapi eksekusinya, sebenarnya jauh di dalam hatinya. Dia masih tidak mengerti, mengapa dia harus dieksekusi. Dia tidak pernah menentang pemerintah dunia. Waktu terus berputar dan kini waktu eksekusi Ace tinggal dua jam lima puluh sembilan menit lagi. Luffy langsung menyerang Kuma dan Sentomaru secara membabi buta. Dia tidak lagi berpikir akibat yang akan timbul pada dirinya.

"Oh, jadi kapten bajak laut topi jerami masih hidup," ucap Sentomaru dengan nada mengejek, "Oops, aku lupa, tidak ada lagi bajak laut topi jerami!!"

Luffy semakin geram dengan perkataan Sentomaru tersebut, Luffy mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakkan giginya. Matanya berapi-api menunjuk kemarahan, dia melihat Kuma dan Sentomaru secara bergantian. Dipikirannya hanya ada dendam kesumat pada keduanya, Luffy lupa kalau dia datang ke impel down itu untuk menyelamatkan Ace.

Berita eksekusi Ace ternyata sampai juga ke Arabasta, pulau Wheteria tempat Nami terlempar, pulau Kuraigana tempat Zoro, pulau Momorio tempat Sanji, pulau Boin tempat Usopp, Shouth Blue di pulau Harta Karun tempat Chopper, Negara Bridgetop "Tequila Wolf" tempat Robin, Pulau Salju Kerajaan Masa Depan Barjimoa tempat Franky, di Pulau Namakura tempat Brook.

**Di Pulau Langit Weatheria…**

Blub,,,Blubbub,,Blubb,,

Tiba-tiba denden mushi berbunyi di kamar tempat Nami tinggal, Nami memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat denden mushi tersebut.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa suara di seberang sana,"Ini siapa ya?"

"Ah, ini Nami, pemilik rumah ini sedang keluar sebentar, apa ada pesan biar nanti saya sampaikan," jawab Nami, orang di seberang itupun diam.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap juga, kita akan ke impel down, hari ini komandan divisi 2 Shirohige Portgas D. Ace akan dieksekusi!" ujar suara diseberang sana.

"Luffy," gumam Nami.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria setengah baya memasuki rumah tersebut. Wajahnya menjadi cerah saat melihat Nami disana.

"Maaf, tadi saya lancang mengangkat denden mushi kakek," ucap Nami membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, sebaiknya kau cepat pergi kesana, aku sudah menyiapkan kendaraan untuk kesana," jawab kakek itu sembari memberikan buku-buku cuaca pada Nami.

"Darimana kakek tahu?" tanya Nami heran, dia menatap kakek itu dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Kau selalu menyebutnya ketika kau pingsan, kau pasti sangat mengkhawatirkannya kan?" jawab kakek itu tersenyum,"Luffy, dia juga ada disana, lebih kau membantunya!"

Nami tersenyum lalu pergi ke kendaraan yang diberikan Kakek Denden Mushi, Nami pergi ke arah yang sudah diberitahu oleh kakek denden.

**Di Pulau Kuraigana…**

"Hei, kenapa badanku ini kau balut seperti zombie hah!" seru Zoro setelah sadar dari pingsannya, "Pedangku mana?!!"

"Kau bisa tenang tidak, pedangmu sudah kusimpan!!" jawab Perona, ternyata Zoro dan Perona sama-sama terdampar di Pulau Kuraigna akibat dilempar oleh Kuma.

"Aku tidak bisa nafas bodoh, kenapa kau perban mukaku juga!!" bentak Zoro karena seluruh tubuhnya diperban seperti Zombie.

"Kau ini sudah bagus aku rawat!!" bentak Perona gak mau kalah lalu melepas perban pada muka Zoro.

"Aku kan tidak minta kau merawatku," ucap Zoro cuek membuat Perona ingin mengeluarkan jurus Negative Hollownya tapi dicegah oleh bunyi denden mushi.

Perona pun mengangkat denden mushi itu.

"Perona, kau cepat kesini!!" perintah orang diseberang.

"Absalom, kau dimana?" tanya Perona menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Disini!!" jawab Absalom cuek.

"Iya, dimana?!" tanya Perona memberi tekanan dimana, dia hampir kehilangan kesabaran karena Absalom.

"Pokoknya disini ya disini!" jawab Absalom sewot.

"DISINI, DISINI, DISANA ITU TEMPATNYA, TEMPATNYA DIMANA??!!" tanya Perona kehilangan kesabaran.

"Oh, bilang dong daritadi, di impel down!" jawab Absalom masih sewot.

"Impel Down itu dimana?" tanya Perona lagi.

"Aku gak tahu, pokoknya kamu disuruh sama Moria-sama kesini karena Ace mau dieksekusi!" jawab Absalom lalu menutup dendennya.

Perona langsung membanting denden mushi dan menginjak-injak denden itu hingga hancur. Perona lalu kembali ke kamar Zoro. Zoro masih bersikap dramatis dengan mengucapkan kata-kata yang dia ucapkan dulu waktu di thriller bark, Perona yang kegelian melihat sikap Zoro akhirnya mencabut kembali jurusnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan hah!" seru Zoro setelah sadar dari jurus Perona.

"Oh, Tuhan, aku tahu wajahku ini memang ganteng, badanku ini six pack tapi kenapa aku tidak laku-laku, kenapa aku masih menjadi manusia yang lemah." Ucap Perona memperagakan pose Zoro saat terkena negative hollow dengan punggung tangan di dahi dan tangan yang satunya di taruh dipinggangnya, dan melakukan hal lebai lainnya.

Muka Zoro jadi merah menahan malu sementara Perona tertawa terbahak-bahak, Perona teringat kata-kata Absalom tadi, lalu dia pun bertanya pada Zoro dimana Impel Down itu.

"Kau tahu tidak dimana Impel Down?" tanya Perona memasang tampang innoccent.

"Sepertinya aku pernah dengar tempat itu," jawab Zoro sambil mengingat tempat apa itu,"Itu kan penjara bawah air!"

"Eh, penjara?!!" Perona ikutan kaget mendengar jawaban Zoro.

"Tapi apa yang dilakukan Moria-sama disana ya, tadi Absalom menyebut nama Ace," gumam Perona dalam hati.

"Swordman, bisakah kau antar aku kesana, ayo cepat kita harus melihat eksekusi Ace!" ujar Perona sambil menarik tangan Zoro dan mengambil pedang Zoro, lalu ke kapal buatannya sendiri.

"Ace, kau bilang Ace akan dieksekusi?" tanya Zoro setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Perona.

Cukup lama Zoro menunggu jawaban Perona, dia tidak lagi bertanya pada Perona. Dia terus memikirkan perkataan Perona tadi, '_Apa Luffy tahu, apa dia disana?_' pikir Zoro terus berjalan hingga dia bertabrakan dengan beruang Zombie.

"Zoro, Ace itu siapa?" tanya Perona dalam perjalanan ke Impel Down.

"Ace itu kakaknya Luffy," jawab Zoro.

"Orang itu pasti ada juga," ucap Perona lirih.

"Orang itu, siapa?" tanya Zoro penasaran.

"Kuma!"

**Di Pulau Momorio…**

"Nami-swaann, Robin-swann, kalian dimana?!" teriak Sanji sambil terus berlari menghindari kejaran masa kamabakka.

Sanji terus berlari hingga terjatuh dari pulau Momorio dan menimpa sebuah kapal yang ternyata adalah kapal Perona.

**South Blue, di Pulau Harta Karun…**

Di pulau ini Chopper dijadikan raja oleh para manusia yang dijadikan budak oleh hewan. Chopper sedang membantu salah satu hewan melahirkan saat dia mendengar kabar dari burung gagak raksasa kalau Ace akan dieksekusi.

"Gagak, cepat antarkan aku kesana ya!" perintah Chopper setelah membantu ikan paus melahirkan.

"Kemana tuan Chopper?" tanya Gagak raksasa.

"Ke tempat eksekusi Ace, dengan kecepatan tinggi yah." Jawab Chopper lalu naik ke atas burung gagak.

**Di Negara Bridgetop "Tequila Wolf"…**

"_Ace akan dieksekusi, Luffy pasti disana_!" batin Robin mendengar pengumuman eksekusi Ace.

Dengan kecerdikan dan sedikit kelicikan yang dia punya, dia berhasil kabur dari pengawasan penjaga tersebut.

Robin pun bertemu Chopper yang tidak sengaja melewati negara tempat Robin berada. Keduanya pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke Impel Down.

**Di Pulau Boin…**

Usopp merencanakan kabur dari pulau aneh itu, akhirnya Usopp pun membuat sebuah pelempar, dengan eksperimen yang dia buat itu, akhirnya dia malah terlemper ke pulau Salju tempat Franky.

**Di Pulau Salju Kerajaan Masa Depan Barjimoa****…**

Usopp yang terlempar ke pulau salju akhirnya bertemu dengan Franky, Usopp lantas memeluk Franky tanda dia senang. Sadar akan perbuatannya, Usopp lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Salah seorang penduduk memberitahukan kepada mereka berdua bahwa eksekusi Ace dimulai dua jam lagi.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak dimana eksekusi itu?!" tanya Usopp antusias.

"Di Impel down, Marijoa, biar aku antar kalian kesana!" tawar penduduk tersebut.

"Terimakasih ya, ayo kesana!" ucap Usopp.

Usopp dan Franky lalu pergi ke Impel down diantar oleh salah satu penduduk tadi.

Di **Pulau Namakura Tanah Kemiskinan Herahettania****…**

"Yohoho, rasanya panas sekali ya disini sepertinya kulitku ini terbakar," ucap Brook dan tentu saja di sambung dengan kata-kata,"Aku kan sudah tidak punya kulit lagi, yohohohoho."

"Tengkorak bisa berbicara, pasti dia adalah dewa, ayo sembah dia!" sahut salah seorang penduduk disana.

Para penduduk disana pun menyembah Brook dan memberikan Brook makan, karena tidak ada piring, akhirnya mereka hanya memberikan Brook nasi bungkus tanpa lauk apapun.

Brook pun memakan nasi tersebut dengan lahap, sementar penduduk tersebut melihat Brook dengan tatapan kagum. Brook terkejut saat melihat wajah Luffy terpampang pada headline koran Namakura News. Dia terus membaca koran itu, Brook memutuskan untuk pergi ke Impel Down.

Di perjalanan, Brook bertemu dengan Zoro, Perona, dan Sanji. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke Impel Down bersama-sama.

xXx

**Back to Impel Down…**

Luffy mengerahkan kekuatannya yang tinggal sedikit itu, dengan sisa kekuatannya dia berhasil menjatuhkan Sentomaru. Luffy menjadi beringas, dia tidak lagi memikirkan prinsipnya untuk musuhnya yang satu ini. Sementara itu Hancock berusaha membawakan Luffy makan, dia tahu kalau Luffy tidak makan maka Luffy tidak akan kuat.

Setelah mendapatkan banyak makanan dan daging, dengan dibantu Ivankov. Hancock langsung ke tempat Luffy. Luffy sangat berterimakasih sama Hancock, sambil memakan daging Luffy berusaha menghindar dari serangan Kizaru, setelah menghabiskan semua makanannya. Luffy hendak menyerang Admiral Kizaru tapi tiba-tiba Rayleigh datang dan langsung melawan Kizaru.

"Kizaru, lawanmu adalah aku!!" tantang Rayleigh lalu menyuruh Luffy untuk menyelamatkan Ace.

"Luffy, cepat selamatkan Ace, waktu kita tak banyak!" perintah Rayleigh.

Luffy menganggukkan kepalanya, dia lalu berlari ke tempat Ace dimana Kuma sudah duluan kesana saat dia melawan Sentomaru.

"Ternyata kau masih hidup yah," ucap Kuma dengan nada meremehkan.

Luffy tidak menghiraukan perkataan Kuma barusan, dalam pikirannya, dia hanya ingin menyelamatkan Ace. Kuma yang tidak terima dengan sikap Luffy lalu melempar Luffy, Luffy pun bangkit dan berlari ke tempat Ace.

"Kau harus kalahkan aku dulu, karena kalau tidak kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan kakakmu itu!" seru Kuma memandang kosong Luffy.

"Kussooo!!" teriak Luffy memukulkan tangannya ke tanah.

"Baik kalau kau ingin begitu!!"

Entah kekuatan darimana, tiba-tiba tubuh Luffy berwarna merah dan berasap seperti saat dia menggunakan gear second dan gear third. Tubuh Luffy membesar menjadi seukuran Kuma, matanya penuh amarah, tubuhnya mengeras sehingga kekuatan buah setannya terkunci. Dia menatap Kuma dengan tatapan membunuh, Kuma pun memulai serangan pertama pada Luffy, dengan mudahnya Luffy bisa menghindari serangan tersebut. Luffy memegang tangan Kuma dan membantingnya berkali-kali, dia meninju Kuma dengan jurus barunya.

Kuma menyeka darah di hidungnya, dia tersenyum lalu mulai menyerang Luffy lagi. Kali ini dia benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya dan menggunakan jurus yang dia berikan pada Zoro. Luffy terkena jurus itu pun terlempar, tubuhnya terluka, dia mencoba bangkit dan mulai menyerang Kuma lagi.

"Fourth gear, gigant no anger gatling," ucap Luffy.

Lalu Luffy meninju Kuma berkali-kali sehingga Kuma terlempar ke kapal tempatnya tadi.

"Ini buat Zoro!!" teriak Luffy lalu menyerang kloning Kuma 1.

"Ini buat Nami!!" teriak Luffy masih terus menyerang kloning Kuma 2.

"Ini buat Usopp!!"

"Ini buat Sanji!!"

"Ini buat Chopper!!"

"Ini buat Robin!!"

"Ini buat Franky!!"

"Ini buat Brook!!"

"Ini buat Ace!!"

"Dan ini buat semua nakamaku dan Ace!!" teriak Luffy menyerang Kuma asli.

Kuma beserta kloningannya pun berhasil ditumbangkan, Luffy pun mencoba berlari ke temapat Ace namun kesadarannya mulai hilang hingga dia mendengar suara yang familiar ditelinganya.

"Luffy!" panggil suara itu, lalu memapah tubuh Luffy ke tempat yang aman.

"Nami, kau disini?" ucap Luffy membuka matanya, lalu memberikan sebuah kunci pada Nami.

Hancock langsung menghampiri Luffy, dia mendekati tubuh Luffy dan mendorong Nami. Nami sangat kesal dengan sikap Hancock hanya menahannya saja.

"Aku titip Luffy ya, Luffy aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Ace untukmu!" seru Nami lalu mengambil kunci dan berlari menuju tempat eksekusi Ace.

Luffy hanya tersenyum lemah, tanpa disadari ternyata Kuma masih bisa bangkit. Kuma lalu memanfaatkan keadaan ini dan mengejar Nami dengan kekuatannya. Luffy yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, mencoba bangkit untuk melawan Kuma tapi dicegah oleh Hancock.

"Hancock, lepaskan tanganmu, aku harus menolong Nami!" perintah Luffy tapi Hancock tidak juga melepaskan tangannya. Luffy pun menghempaskan tangan Hancock hingga Hancock jatuh tersungkur.

Luffy berjalan dengan tergopoh-gopoh, Hancock pun mengejar Luffy dan menamparnya. Luffy menatap mata Hancock seakan mengatakan aku tidak ingin kehilangan nakamaku lagi, biarkan aku menolongnya. Hancock yang memang jatuh cinta pada Luffy pun membiarkan Luffy pergi menolong Nami. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang dia punya, Luffy berlari mengejar Kuma. Sementara itu, Nami sudah sampai di tempat Ace di eksekusi. Nami yang ngga tahu Kuma sudah bangkit lagi, diserang oleh Kuma. Untungnya Luffy tiba tepat waktu sehingga Nami tidak diserang oleh Kuma.

"Luffy!!" teriak Nami saat melihat Luffy terkena serangan Kuma.

"Nami, pergi dari sini, tolong selamatkan kakakku!" pinta Luffy mencoba bangkit lagi.

"Tapi Luffy, kau.." sebelum Nami melanjutkan ucapannya, Luffy pun berkata,"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena serangan seperti ini."

Nami tahu kalau Luffy berkata seperti itu, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Dia juga pernah melawan Luccy tapi dia baik-baik saja, dia percaya pada Luffy. Nami pun melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat Ace di eksekusi, tapi Kizaru telah lebih dulu sampai di tempat itu. Kizaru dengan kekuatannya, mengarahkan tendangan cahayanya pada Nami. Luffy mencoba menolong Nami dari serangan Kizaru tapi dihadang oleh Kuma. Konsentrasi bertarung Luffy menurun sehingga dia terkena serangan Kuma.

"Nami, awas!!" teriak Ace dari tempatnya dieksekusi.

Nami melihat ke belakang dan beruntung bisa menghindari serangan Kizaru tersebut, tiba-tiba Shank dan Dragon datang. Rayleigh juga berhasil mengejar Kizaru, Rayleigh pun menyerang Kizaru. Nami kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tempat Ace, waktu terus berputar tanpa terasa lima menit lagi Ace akan di eksekusi.

Persiapan eksekusi Ace sudah dipersiapkan, Admiral Sengoku yang baru datang langsung menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mempercepat waktu eksekusi Ace. Salah seorang prajurit marinir tersebut menjorokkan Ace hingga Ace tersungkur, Nami berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

THUNDER BOLT TEMPO

Para anggota marinir yang menghadang di depannya langsung hangus terkena jurusnya, sepanjang perjalanan Nami mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membantu Luffy menyelamatkan Ace. Sang penjagal sudah mengacungkan pedangnya dan mengarahkannya ke kepala Ace. Nami berlari secepat mungkin, Laksamana Madya Monkey D. Garp yang tidak lain adalah kakeknya Luffy tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, ini begitu berat buatnya. Di satu sisi, dia harus menjaga keloyalitasannya pada pemerintah dunia, tapi disisi lainnya dia ingin menolong Ace cucu angkatnya. Biar bagaimanapun juga, dia sudah menganggap Ace seperti cucu kandungnya sendiri.

Eksekusi pun dimulai, sang Penjagal pun mengangkat pedangnya dan dengan kecepatan 5 m/detik mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Ace. Tinggal lima belas sentimeter lagi pedang itu menyentuh kepala Ace dan tamatlah riwayat Ace.

"Ace!!" teriak Luffy.

"Tidakk!!" teriak Nami.

Nami pun jatuh terduduk, dia hanya bisa menangisi kelemahannya yang tidak bisa menepati janjinya pada Luffy.

STRIINGGG

Dragon menahan pedang sang penjagal dengan pedangnya, lalu mengahncurkan pedang itu dengan kekuatannya. dia melihat Ace sambil tersenyum menyeringai. Dia memandang Garp dengan tatapan mengancam.

"Hei, kau tua bangka!" seru Dragon menatap Garp.

Garp tidak bergeming sedikitpun, dia balik menatap anaknya itu dengan dengan tegas. Dia tersenyum lalu membalikkan badannya. Admiral Sengoku memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk menyuruh Garp membunuh Dragon, musuh terbesar pemerintah dunia.

"Garp, Kau akan memilih anakmu atau pemerintah jika kau dihadapkan pada satu pilihan?" tanya Sengoku menyiratkan makna dibalik pertanyaannya itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan bila aku memilih Anakku?" tanya Garp tanpa melihat Sengoku.

"Kau sudah tahu kan jawabannya," jawab Sengoku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memilih pemerintah tapi jangan pernah menyentuh cucuku lagi!" tegas Garp lalu meninggalkan Sengoku.

zZz

"Kau, kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Ace,"Aku ini kan bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Dasar anak bodoh, mungkin bagimu dan bagi si bodoh disana itu bukan siapa-siapa, tapi buatku Kau adalah anak laki-laki pertamaku!!" jawab Dragon melihat ke arah Luffy lalu menatap Ace lagi.

"Aku ini kan bukan anak kandungmu, tapi kenapa kau menolongku?" tanya Ace lagi.

"Karena bagi Luffy, kau adalah kakaknya. Karena itu juga, kau adalah anakku!!" jawab Dragon.

Nami langsung berlari ke tempat Ace, setelah sampai di tempat Ace. Nami langsung membuka borgol dengan kunci yang ia dapatkan dari Luffy. Ace pun berterimakasih dengan Nami.

"Ace, cepat kau tolong gadis ini dan Luffy!" perintah Dragon.

"Tanpa kau suruh pun, aku pasti melakukannya," jawab Ace lalu pergi bersama Nami menolong Luffy.

Kini Garp dan Dragon saling berhadapan tapi bukan sebagai Ayah dan anak, melainkan sebagai lawan.

"Pak tua, lama juga tak jumpa," sapa Dragon pada pria paruh baya di depannya, "Apa kau akan membunuhku seperti perintah atasanmu itu!"

"Menurutmu," Garp langsung menyerang anak kandungnya itu.

Pertarungan sengit antara ayah dan anak itu terus berlanjut.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Luffy dengan sisa tenaga dan kekuatan yang ada terus melawan Kuma, Kuma yang sudah lepas kendali terus-terusan menembak Luffy dengan lasernya. Karena kondisi tubuhnya yang lemah akhirnya Luffy pun tumbang. Ace membopong tubuh Luffy dan menyerahkannya pada Nami. Sebelum Ace melawan Kuma, Ace meminta Nami untuk merusak sistem tubuh Kuma. Nami pun menyanggupi permintaan Ace,

"THUNDERBOLT TEMPO!" seru Nami lalu melemparkan serangannya itu pada Kuma, Kuma yang emang sudah 'rusak' itu sempat oleng karena terkena serangan Nami. Ace memanfaatkannya dengan menyerang Kuma, dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Ace berhasil menumbangkan Kuma. Ace mengajak Nami dan Luffy melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Di perjalanan Ace bertemu dengan kapten Smoker dan Tashigi, Ace menyuruh Nami untuk sembunyi di tempat yang aman. Nami pun memapah Luffy sambil mencari tempat yang aman. Tashigi menghadang Nami, Nami yang terpojok lalu meletakkan Luffy di pojok. Nami pun melawan Tashigi dengan semua kekuatan yang dia punya.

"Seis Flur, Clutch!" ucap seseorang dari atas udara.

Dialah Robin, Robin dan Chopper baru sampai. Robin menggantikan Nami untuk melawan Tashigi, Nami dan Chopper pun membawa Luffy pergi ke tempat yang aman dengan menaiki gagak raksasa. Robin lalu menarik Ace dan menuju gagak raksasa. Gagak raksasa yang sudah overloaded itu hanya meringis, tapi mengingat ada dua gadis cantik menaikinya. Secepat kilat, gagak itu pergi menuju Shabondy Archipelago. Hancock melambai-lambai ke arah gagak tersebut, memang bener kata angkatan laut, senjata Hancock yang paling ampuh adalah kecantikannya. Dengan kecantikannya, gagak raksasa itupun terpesona lalu menjemput Hancock.

Bersambung hingga bulan depan……………………….

Apakah Luffy akan bertemu dengan semua nakamanya? Apakah dengan semudah itu Ace lolos?

Nantikan chap selanjutnya yah….

Nekad banget nih, publish fic pas UTS. Karena aku mau UTS, jadi updatenya setelah UTS ya,, hehehe.. tidak bosan saya minta para reader untuk mereview fic saya yang jelek ini.

Kritik saran, hinaan, cacian, atau apapun itu, sangat diterima asalkan membangun.

Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih bagi para RnRers.

Terimakasih,


	2. Are you looking for this?

**Disclaimer** : One Piece udah jadi hak paten Eiichiro Oda, aku cuma punya fic ini..

**Summary** : Nami menyadari bahwa topi jerami Luffy tidak ada, Nami nekad balik lagi ke Impel Down hanya untuk mencari topi jerami Luffy sebelum Luffy sadar dari pingsannya. Ace menemani Nami mencari topi itu, Robin mencegah Nami melakukan itu tapi Nami hanya berkata,"Topi itu adalah harta karun Luffy yang paling berharga."

**Pairing** : ZoPe (chap ini aja), AceNa (chap ini aja), LuHan (Chap ini saja), LuNa, ZoRo.

**ARE YOU LOOKING FOR SOMETHING?**

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh dari Luffy?" tanya Nami dalam hati, dia terus mengamati Luffy dari atas sampai bawah. Jangan pada mikir yang aneh-aneh ya. Hancock yang melihat Nami memperhatikan Luffy terus menerus, cemburu pada Nami.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa sih orang selemah kau menjadi kru topi jerami?" cibir Hancock menatap Nami sinis.

Nami hanya diam, dia sangat menyadari itu. Dia tidak seperti kru lainnya yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal bertarung. Dia juga tahu bahwa dia bukan Robin yang bisa menumbuhkan anggota tubuhnya, dimana pun dia mau, bukan Chopper yang cukup mampu diandalkan dalam hal bertarung, dia bukan Franky si cyborg yang bisa membuat kapal dan mempunyai senjata tersembunyi di tubuhnya. Dia bukan Brook yang juga seorang swordman sama seperti Zoro dan pandai memainkan alat musik, dia bukan Sanji yang bisa berkelahi dengan tendangannya yang kuat dan bisa membuat masakan yang sangat enak. Saat semua nakamanya menjadi lebih kuat lagi, dia tidak pernah menjadi lebih kuat. Dia hanya bisa merepotkan yang lainnya, Usopp juga kalau kepepet bisa bertarung, sedangkan dia sama sekali tidak pernah bisa diandalkan bertarung kecuali dengan perfect climact tack buatan Usopp.

Nami berubah menjadi sedih saat mengingat itu semua, dia juga tidak pernah tahu kenapa dan apa alasan Luffy merekrutnya menjadi kru topi jerami.

"Kata siapa Nami itu lemah wanita angkuh?" bela Ace.

"Iya, Nami tidak lemah, dia bahkan membantu penyelamatanku dan Ace," sahut Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Nami itu wanita yang sangat kuat, dia bahkan sering memukul kami bila kami berbuat yang aneh-aneh," sambung Chopper dengan polosnya. Ace dan Robin hanya tertawa mendengar Chopper, Nami tidak tahu harus senang atau tidak mendengarnya.

"Terimakasih Chopper, atas pembelaannya," jawab Nami lemah.

"Sama-sama, Nami," balas Chopper polos yang membuat Ace dan Robin tertawa kecil.

"Cih, kenapa kalian begitu membela wanita lemah ini sih, karena dia Luffy jadi seperti ini!" seru Hancock memandang tajam pada Nami, Nami semakin bersalah dengan keadaan Luffy.

"Kau salah shicibukai, Nami tidak selemah yang kau kira. Dia wanita yang cantik, anggun, sexy, dan kuat. Satu lagi, tanpa dia mungkin bajak laut topi jerami takkan bisa sampai sejauh ini, kalau dia lemah, mana mungkin Luffy merekrutnya," jawab Ace sedikit blushing saat dia menyadari bahwa dia telah membela Nami.

Dengan gaya lebainya, Hancock mulai memasang puppy eye lalu berdiri, dia ngga sadar apa kalau dia itu ada di atas gagak yang sedang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya sampai kebelakang, gaya khasnya bila merendahkan orang lain.

"What?! Jelas-jelas aku yang paling cantik sedunia, semua orang mengakui itu. Aku bahkan lebih kuat daripada DIA!!" teriak Hancock hingga tanpa sadar dia jatuh dari burung itu, Nami langsung mencoba meraih tangan hancock tapi gagal. Robin langsung membuat jaring dengan Hancock.

"Bagus Robin, bisa kau angkat dia?" pinta Nami secara sopan pada Robin.

Robin pun mencoba mengangkat Hancock tapi…

"Lepaskan aku, aku tidak sudi ditolong oleh orang seperti kalian!" teriak Hancock dari bawah.

Karena Hancock tak bisa diam, Robin juga tidak bisa menahan Hancock yang terus memberontak, akhirnya Hancock jatuh ke laut tetapi untungnya ada kapal di bawah itu.

"Wanita angkuh!!" seru Nami dari atas gagak.

"Hei, Nami, kenapa kau memanggilnya wanita angkuh?" tanya Ace dan Chopper hampir bersamaan.

"Entahlah," jawab Nami singkat.

"Tapi itu nama yang bagus untuknya, benar kan," Ace dan mereka berempat pun tertawa.

"Wanita angkuh," ucap Ace sambil tertawa.

:::::::::::

"Aaaaahhh!"

"Oi, Ijo lumut, sepertinya ada yang jatuh di atas kapal kita."

"Kita, lo aja kali gue kan ngga punya kapal."

"Itu Wanita, I'll catch you lady!!"

"Yohohoho, how beautifful she is, tapi aku kan tidak bisa melihat, yohohoho."

"Aku ini punya nama, namaku Zoro bukan ijo lumut tapi makasih ya kau bilang aku lucu dan imut."

"Oi, siapa yang bilang kau lucu dan imut, dasar narsis!"

Beginilah situasi di kapal Perona saat menantikan detik-detik jatuhnya Hancock. Zoro yang terus bertengkar dengan Perona, Brook dengan semua skull joke garingnya, Sanji dengan lebainya slow motion sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya ke depan hendak menangkap Hancock yang jatuh.

"Zoro, itu ada orang jatuh tepat di atas kepalamu!" pekik Perona saat melihat Hancock dalam radius 3 meter lagi mendarat di kepala Zoro.

Zoro mengeluarkan pedangnya, tapi Sanji yang melihat itu malah salah paham dan mendorong Zoro. Perona sudah mencari tempat yang aman untuk sembunyi, Zoro dan Sanji masih bertengkar. Brook pun melerai mereka berdua, radius satu meter. Sanji merentangkan tangannya ke depan untuk menangkap Hancock.

"Nanii!!" seru Sanji kaget karena yang dia tangkap itu Brook yang loncat ke Sanji karena kaget, "Mana wanita itu?"

"A, Arigatou, tararengkyu, terimakasih, thank you, sudah menyelamatkanku," ucap Hancock dengan _puppy eye_-nya.

BUKKK

Dengan santainya Zoro menjatuhkan Hancock, Sanji yang tidak terima lantas menendang Zoro karena berlaku tidak sopan pada Hancock. Sanji segera mendatangi Hancock dengan mata berbentuk hati dan berputar-putar seperti gasing.

"Hai, Lady, maafkan teman saya yang tidak tahu sopan santun itu ya," ucap Sanji mengecup tangan Hancock sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hei, kau ini siapa?" tanya Zoro to the point.

"Aku, aku adalah wanita tercantik sedunia dan aku bernama Boa Hancock," jawab Hancock dengan pose yang sama sebelum dia jatuh tadi.

"Kenapa kau bisa jatuh dari langit?" tanya Perona yang sudah berada disamping Zoro.

Bukannya menjawab, Hancock malah tertawa terbahak-bahak membuat yang lainnya takut kecuali Sanji. Sanji malah terus berputar-putar, dan ikut tertawa dengan Hancock.

"Oi, Zoro, kapan kita sampai ke impel down?" tanya Perona memasuki ruang kemudi dimana Zoro berada.

"Ngga tahu, hei kau wanita aneh, apa kau tahu dimana impel down?" tanya Zoro pada Hancock.

"Setengah jam lagi kita nyampe kok," jawab Hancock dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Sok tahu, darimana kau tahu kita akan sampai setengah jam lagi?" tanya Zoro ketus.

"Sudah, percaya saja padaku," jawab Hancock santai.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke Impel Down.

SsssssssssssssssssssssssssssssS

Nami merasakan keganjilan pada Luffy, ada yang kurang dari penampilan Luffy tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Nami, kau ke impel down dengan apa?" tanya Robin.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu namanya, dia seperti yang dipakai Kaito Kid, tapi aku meninggalkannya di Impel down," jawab Nami sedikit menyesal dengan kecerobohannya itu.

"Haha, apa sebegitunya kau khawatir dengan adikku hingga kau meninggalkan gladermu disana," celetuk Ace sambil tertawa kecil. Nami blushing, mukanya jadi merah. Robin tersenyum jahil, Chopper sibuk mengobati Luffy.

"Ah! Aku harus balik ke impel down," seru Nami sehingga membuat Ace terlonjak, untung gak jatoh.

"Hei, Nami, apa kau sudah gila?!" Ace memandang Nami dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tidak, tapi kita balik ke impel down sekarang," jawab Nami, "Eh, sebaiknya aku saja yang kesana."

"Nami, kau benar-benar sudah gila ya," Nami tidak perduli dengan ocehan Ace yang jelas-jelas mengkhawatirkannya. Robin hanya diam tanpa tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, Chopper bereaksi sama seperti Ace.

"Aku harus menemukan topi jerami milik Luffy sebelum Luffy bangun!" ujar Nami lalu menggunakan pakaian parasutnya.

"Nami, apa kau sudah gila, hanya untuk sebuah topi jerami kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu apalagi tadi kau terkena tembakan Kuma kan saat hendak menyelamatkan Ace!" cegah Robin menunjuk luka pada lengan kanan Nami yang sudah diperban oleh Chopper.

"Topi jerami itu adalah harta karun Luffy yang paling berharga," jawab Nami lalu terjun dengan parasutnya, Robin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia juga tahu, topi itu bahkan lebih berharga dari nyawa Luffy sendiri. Robin hanya bisa berdo'a semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Nami.

"Nami, aku ikut!"

Ace dan Nami pun pergi ke impel down.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Dimana aku harus mencarinya?" tanya Nami dalam hati.

"Mungkin terjatuh saat dipojokan, soalnya pas aku membopongnya dia masih mengenakan topi jeraminya itu," jawab Ace seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Nami.

Sementara itu di kapal yang cukup besar, sudah hampir sampai di impel down.

"Zoro, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, lukamu masih belum sembuh benar tahu!" perintah Perona sambil menaruh makan malam untuk Zoro di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan aku sih?" tanya Zoro menatap Perona tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Perona lalu pergi dari kamar Zoro.

"Kita sudah sampai!" teriak Hancock pake toak.

MMMMAAADDDDDDDDDD

"Are you loking for this?" tanya kapten Smoker saat melihat Nami dan Ace datang.

"Smoker, balikin gak topi itu!" seru Nami tegas menatap Smoker tajam.

"Kalau tidak gimana, apa kau akan menangis seperti anak bayi?" ejek Smoker lalu bersiap membakar topi jerami itu.

Nami pun berlari ke arah Smoker, Smoker melempar topi itu ke sembarang arah sehingga topi itu jatuh ke laut. Ceritanya mereka ada di jembatan, dan di bawahnya itu laut. Disana ada hiu pembunuh yang siap menerkam siapa saja.

BYURRR

Nami mengambil topi jerami milik Luffy. Ace menyadari kalau Smoker telah melukai lengan Nami sehingga lengan Nami berdarah, Nami tidak menyadari itu. Ace tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan Nami apalagi dia adalah pemakan buah setan, yang tidak memungkinkan dia untuk berenang.

"Sekarang kita lanjutkan lagi pertarungan kita, Portgas D Ace," ucap Smoker dengan memberi penekanan pada nama Ace.

"Cih, jadi ini alasanmu membuang topi itu ke laut SMOKER!" balas Ace berang.

Zoro dan lainnya yang baru sampai di impel down, langsung disambut dengan Mihawk. Zoro menatap Mihawk dengan tatapan membunuh, dia mengepalkan tangannya dan bersiap dengan pedangnya. Mihawk melihat Hancock dengan pandangan mengejek.

"Ah, sudah kuduga kau adalah pengkhianat!" seru Mihawk menatap Hancock setajam silet.

"Hancock, apa kau sudah tidak mau lagi dengan gelar Shicibukaimu hah!!" teriak Admiral Kainu.

"Hancock-san, apa benar kau adalah Shicibukai?" tanya Sanji kaget.

Hancock tidak punya pilihan lain, dia pun menyerang Sanji. Dia tidak pernah ingin melakukan ini, tapi dia tidak punya pillihan lain. Sanji jelas tidak melawan Hancock, begitupun dengan Brook. Hanya saja Brook tidak seperti Sanji yang terlalu memegang prinsip, Brook pun membalas serangan Hancock tapi dia malah diserang oleh Sanji.

"Sanji, kau ini kenapa? Dia itu musuh kita!!" seru Brook menghindari serangan Sanji.

"Oi, Sanji, Brook itu benar, dia adalah musuh kita!" bela Perona.

"Perona, kenapa kau membela mereka?" tanya Absalom yang tiba-tiba datang bersama Hogback.

"Diam kau, asal kau tahu ya strawhat pirates adalah Shicibukai ketujuh," jawab Perona berbohong.

"Yang dikatakan wanita berambut pink itu benar, jadi biarkan mereka pergi. Hei kalian, kalau mau menyelamatkan Ace, lebih baik kau selamatkan dulu wanita yang diserang hiu itu," ujar Admiral Aokiji menunjuk Nami yang berlari di atas laut, kok bisa ya, bisalah kan Nami ketakutan ceritanya makanya dia bisa lari di atas air.

"Aokiji, kau ini kenapa ikut-ikutan membela mereka?" tanya admiral Kainu.

"Aku tidak membela, kalian saja yang tidak tahu, sebenarnya ini rahasianya Sengoku tapi terpaksa aku bongkar. Jangan pernah harap kalau Sengoku akan mengakui mereka sebagai Shicibukai!" jawab Aokiji lalu berlalu begitu saja.

"Kau Mihawk kan!" ucap Zoro penuh amarah.

Mihawk adalah satu-satunya orang yang ingin dia kalahkan di dunia ini. Orang yang telah menghalanginya meraih impiannya, orang yang telah merenggut nyawa sahabatnya. Dia punya dendam tersendiri pada Mihawk.

"Kau, pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro kan?" tebak Mihawk saat melihat Zoro.

"Kau sudah ingat rupanya, tapi aku adalah kru topi jerami sekarang!" jawab Zoro bersiap dengan pedang-pedangnya.

"Hei, rileks saja, tapi kalau kau ingin bertarung denganku. Akan kuhadapi kau!!" seru Mihawk.

"Hei, Zoro apa yang kau lakukan. Ayo lari dari sini!!!!" teriak Sanji lalu menyeret Zoro dan Hancock.

"Kalau kalian macam-macam, akan kubunuh wanita ini!" seru Brook mengeluarkan pedangnya dan menaruh ke leher Hancock.

Nami masih berlari mengitari perairan itu, laut yang mengitari impel down. Sanji lalu menyelamatkan Nami dan membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau, wanita angkuh, kok bisa disini?" tanya Ace kaget melihat Hancock ikut dengan mereka.

"Cepat, naik balon udara ini. Tenang saja, balon udara ini anti peluru, anti senjata tajam, anti rusak, anti air, dan anti lainnya," jelas Nami panjang lebar.

"Perona, kau ikut kami saja!" ajak Zoro.

"Tidak bisa, aku kan masih anggota Moria," tolak perona walau sebenarnya dia ingin ikut dengan mereka.

"Ah, sudahlah, kau tadi kan sudah membela kami!" ucap Sanji lalu menggendong Perona ke dalam balon udara.

"Nami, topinya mana?" tanya Ace pada Nami yang masih terlihat shock dikejar hiu cyborg itu.

"Ini!" jawab Nami menunjukkan topi jerami milik Luffy.

"Yosha, ayo kita berangkat sekarang!!" seru Nami pada nakamanya.

"Ayo!!" seru mereka semua.

Luffy pun sadar dari pingsannya, saat ini mereka ada sudah dekat dengan Shabondy Archipelago. Franky dan Usopp sudah kembali ke Thousand Sunny. Zoro dan kawan-kawan pun sudah hampir mendekati Shanbody, di jalan mereka bertemu dengan burung raksasa yang membawa Robin, Chopper dan Luffy.

Karena balon udara milik Nami sudah overload, tadinya Nami yang ingin ke burung itu tapi karena bertengkar dengan Hancock, akhirnya Zoro dan Perona yang ke burung itu. Luffy pun naik balon udara milik Nami.

"Luffy, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hancock lembut.

"Masih sakit sih, tapi sudah gak apa-apa kok," jawab Luffy singkat sambil tersenyum.

"Luffy, ini topimu," Nami memberikan topi jerami milik Luffy.

"Terima kasih Nami, aku pikir ini hilang karena saat aku bangun. Topiku tidak ada," ucap Luffy lalu memeluk Nami.

"Oya Luffy, kau sudah makan belum?" Hancock melepaskan pelukan Luffy pada Nami secara paksa hingga Nami mengaduh, "Nami, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Luffy khawatir dengan Nami.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Nami menahan sakitnya karena dia sempat terkena pisau Smoker saat dia mengambil topi Luffy.

Luffy melihat Ace, dia mengucek-kucek matanya lalu melihat ke arah Ace lagi. Dia berteriak kegirangan, dia lalu memeluk Ace dengan erat.

"Ace, kau selamat!" teriak luffy kegirangan.

"Iya, tapi kalau kau memelukku seerat ini, aku bisa mati Luffy," jawab Ace melepaskan pelukan Luffy.

"Maaf, aku terlalu senang kau selamat, Nami makasih ya kau sudah menyelamatkan kakakku," ucap Luffy lalu memeluk Nami lagi, tapi kali ini langsung dilepas.

"Apa kau sudah melupakan kami Luffy?" canda Sanji.

"Haha, Sanji kau ada juga, Brook!!!!!" teriak Luffy memeluk keduanya berbarengan.

"Tulangku bisa patah kalau memelukku seperti ini Luffy!"

"Iya, aku tidak bisa nafas, yohohoo, aku kan memang tidak bernafas lagi, skull joke!"

Luffy pun melepaskan pelukan kangennya itu lalu saat dia sadar ada Hancock disana, diapun berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Hancock, kenapa kau bisa disini?!!" tanya Luffy membuat balon udara yang mereka tumpangi itu hampir jatuh karena ulahnya.

"Aku yang menyanderanya," jawab Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati.

"Hancock, terimakasih ya, kau sudah menyelamatkanku, tolong jangan jadikan Sanji batu," ucap Luffy tulus.

"Batu?" gumam Sanji.

Hancock hanya terdiam, memasang muka polos dan terus berdekatan dengan Luffy membuat Nami menjadi kesal. Entah kenapa, saat dia melihat Luffy dan Hancock tampak akrab, hatinya menjadi perih. Rasanya dia ingin menangis, seperti disambar petir di siang bolong. Ace pun mendekati Nami, dia menghibur Nami dan mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Nami pun tak mampu menahan airmatanya, Ace membiarkan Nami menangis. Luffy yang melihat itu, menjadi salah paham dengan Ace. Dia pikir Ace yang sudah membuat Nami menangis.

"Ace, apa yang kau lakukan pada Nami-swan?" Sanji marah pada Ace, lalu memukul wajahnya.

"Sanji, sudahlah, ini bukan salah Ace. Aku tidak menangis kok, tadi itu aku mataku kemasukan debu," jawab Nami berbohong sambil membantu Ace berdiri.

"Oh begitu, maafkan aku Ace-san, aku pikir kau telah membuat Nami menangis," ucap Sanji merasa sangat menyesal dengan perbuatannya pada Ace.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Ace menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya.

Luffy merasa sedih saat melihat Nami lebih memperhatikan Ace dari dia, Luffy pun pura-pura kesakitan untuk menarik perhatian Nami.

"Aw, aduh, sakit!" erang Luffy memegangi lukanya bekas serangan Kuma tadi.

"Luffy, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Hancock dengan wajah khawatir.

"_Kenapa bukan Nami sih,_" batin Luffy kesal. Dia melihat Nami, Nami memalingkan wajahnya. Luffy merasa aneh dengan sikap Nami, kalau dia perhatikan lagi sebenarnya Nami meneteskan airmata. Luffy semakin mengerang kesakitan, dia berharap kali ini Nami menghampirinya. Ace hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah norak adeknya, Sanji dan Brook hanya geleng-geleng kepala, karena mereka yakin Luffy hanya berpura-pura saja. Hancock semakin khawatir dengan keadaan Luffy. Lagi-lagi usaha Luffy tidak berhasil, Luffy pun menyerah dengan keadaannya.

………………

"Zoro, kau mau kemana?" tanya Luffy saat melihat Zoro balik arah.

"Aku mau mengantar Perona kembali ke pulau Kuraigna!" sahut Zoro lalu pergi menjauh dari balon udara Nami.

"Pero-chan, aku mau ikut Pero-chan," rengek Sanji lalu berusaha untuk lompat dari balon udara, Luffy dkk swt melihat Sanji seperti itu.

Karena takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Sanji, mereka memutuskan untuk ikut Zoro.

Sesampainya di Pulau Kuraigna…

"Zoro, terimakasih ya udah antar aku pulang," ucap Perona tersipu-sipu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tenang aja, sekarang kita kanteman," jawab Zoro tersenyum.

"Pero-chan, aku mau tinggal bersama Pero-chan disini!" seru Sanji berlari slow motion ke arah Perona.

Perona swt, Zoro dan lainnya jaw dropped, Zoro pun menendang Sanji dan Sanji menendang Zoro. akhirnya terjadilah acara tendang-menendang antara Zoro dan Sanji. Sanji bersikeras ingin tinggal dengan Perona, Luffy yang tidak mau kehilangan nakama sekaligus koki kapalnya itu meminta Hancock menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Hancock, bisakah kau menggunakan jurus itu," bisik Luffy sedikit menjauh dari nakamanya.

Nami melihat Luffy berbisik pada Hancock mengira bahwa Luffy dan Hancock berpacaran. Diapun menjadi sedih melihatnya.

"Mero-mero love," ucap Hancock.

"Berhasil!" sorak Luffy lalu menjabat tangan Hancock membuat Hancock terbang ke awang-awang.

"Zoro, tolong bawa Sanji ya, ayo kita kembali ke Shanbody Archipelago!" seru Luffy mengangkat tangannya ke atas.

"AYOO!!" teriak semuanya.

Mereka pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan panjangnya menuju Shanbody Archipelago.

**BERSAMBUNG…………**

Horee… aku udah selesai UTSnya. Aku bener-bener seneng banget,, tapi UTSnya sih gak bikin seneng.

Saatnya membalas review, yohohoho…

**NakamaLuna** : Bagaimana, sudah keliatan belum LuNa-nya? Makasih yah udah review.

**Lovetta** : Lovetta, makasih ya udah review. Maaf ya kalo ZoPe-nya gak banyak.

**Azure R. Aori** : makasih ya udah review, ini udah update.

**RodeoHyorinmaru** : makasih ya ro udah review, Ace di eksekusi itu emang udah ada di manganya, animenya belum ada episode eksekusi Ace.

Maaf beribu maaf kalo kalian menganggap au males bales review, itu gak bener tapi mood aku lagi rusak karna UTS kemaren, makanya Cuma dikit deh balesannya.

Baca dan review yah.. makasih.


	3. this feeling

**Disclaimer** : Wan Pisu akan selalu jadi milik Eiichiro Oda, fic gak mutu ini.. ya punya gw lah.

**Summary** : mulai chap selanjutnya sampe akhir tidak ada lagi Hancock, hehehe,,, untuk menghargai perjuangan Luffy, Ace memutuskan untuk ikut berlayar dengan Luffy hingga dia bertemu dengan Kurohige. Kru topi jerami memutuskan untuk mengantar Hancock ke pulau Kuja, Hancock meminta Luffy dan nakamanya tinggal selama satu atau dua hari, Ace mulai menyadari kalau dia suka sama Nami, meski dia tahu Nami suka sama Luffy. Apakah Luffy menyadari perasaannya pada Nami?

**Deskripsi** : mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya, judulnya lovely LuNa tapi isinya jauh dari pairing LuNa. Jawabannya cuma satu, ada yang tahu pribahasa ini gak, _witing tresno jalaran suku kulino_, maaf ya kalo salah tulisannya. Kata rahul dalam kuch kuch hotta hai, cinta adalah persahabatan dan kata orang cinta itu bisa tumbuh karena sering bertemu. Cinta itu proses, seperti itu juga cinta Luffy dan Nami di fic ini, karena itu pairing LuNa-nya belom keliatan, maaf ya kalo pada kecewa sama fic gak mutu aku ini, hehehe..

**Warning** : fic ini mungkin bersifat OOC.

**THIS FEELING**

Caimie sedang berjalan-jalan di Shabondy Archipelago bersama Pappag dan Hachi, mereka bertiga bermaksud mencari Luffy dan kawan-kawan karena sudah hampir seminggu ini, Luffy tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Caimie yang sedari awal emang punya firasat buruk tentang bajak laut topi jerami mulai khawatir karena tidak kabar apa-apa dari Luffy, apalagi Rayleigh ikutan menghilang sejak hari itu. Hachi menyadari kegelisahan yang melanda Caimie, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia juga khawatir pada Luffy dan nakamanya.

Sementara itu Franky dan Usopp sedang memeriksa keadaan kapal di groove 41, mereka berdua memang tidak ikut pergi menyelamatkan Ace, Franky bertugas memeriksa mesin kapal dan keadaan kapal selama mereka tinggal, sedangkan Usopp bertugas untuk memeriksa kelengkapan kapal dan persediaan kapal. Usopp dan Franky pun mencari bahan makanan dan persediaan lainnya di Shabondy, tapi dengan menyamar tentunya. Untungnya di jalan mereka berdua bertemu dengan Caimie dan Hachi, jadi mereka meminta tolong pada Hachi untuk membantu mereka mencari bahan makanan.

Kru topi jerami lainnya sudah hampir sampai di Shanbody, Luffy meminta Chopper, Brook dan Sanji untuk mengamati keadaan di Shanbody. Sanji dan Brook pun pergi ke Shanbody dengan menaiki gagak raksasa.

"Brook, menurutmu apa marinir-marinir itu masih ada disana?" tanya Sanji sambil terus mengamati Shabondy dari udara.

"Sanji, lihat, bukankah itu Usopp?" bukannya menjawab, Brook malah balik nanya.

"Benar, ayo kita kesana," ajak Sanji lalu terbang rendah ke arah Usopp.

Sanji dan Brook pun turun di tempat yang tidak jauh dengan Usopp, Sanji menyuruh Chopper untuk memberitahu Luffy. Chopper pun kembali ke tempat Luffy. Sanji menghampiri Usopp, tapi begitu dia melihat Caimie. Sanji melupakan tujuannya datang ke Shanbody, dengan mata berbentuk hati dan kaki yang berputar-putar seperti tornado itu, Sanji menyingkirkan Usopp dan berlari ke arah Caimie hingga tanpa sadar dia menginjak Pappag, bintang laut yang malang.

Belum sempat Sanji menghampiri Caimie, dia sudah ditahan Franky dari belakang. Caimie sudah khawatir dengan Sanji, Brook memberitahukan pada Franky kalau Ace, kakakkya Luffy, hampir di eksekusi. Franky jelas terkejut mendengarnya, Portgas D Ace, komandan divisi 2 bajak laut Kurohige adalah kakaknya Luffy, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi adalah Ace adalah anak bajak laut Gold D. Roger. Usopp pun ikut terkejut saat mengetahui Ace adalah anak bajak laut Gold D. Roger, begitupun dengan Hachi, Caimie dan Pappag. Sanji masih berputar-putar di depan Caimie, sampai dia dijitak dengan Caimie.

ZZZZ

"Ace, sebenernya kenapa kau bisa hampir dieksekusi?" tanya Nami saat mereka sudah hampir sampai di groove 41.

"Ceritanya sangat memalukan, aku malas menceritakannya," jawab Ace sekenanya.

"Oh, gak apa-apa kok, lagi pula aku gak maksa," ucap Nami lalu memandang Ace, namun Nami berpikiran lain. Ace tampak sedih saat mengatakan itu meski dia memaksakan untuk tertawa.

"Sudahlah Ace, kau jangan sedih gitu," hibur Nami sambil menepuk pundak Ace. Ace meringis memegangi pundaknya lalu tertawa bersama Nami.

XXI

Chopper pun kembali ke tempat Luffy dan memberitahukan situasi dan kondisi di Shanbody, Luffy menyuruh nakamanya untuk kembali ke Thousand Sunny sebelum para angkatan laut itu menemukan mereka lagi, namun karena muatan gagak raksasa maksimal empat orang, jadi sesi antar jemput mugiwara pirates terbagi menjadi lima kelompok.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita bagi saja pembagiannya, aku dan Nami, Hancock dan Ace, Chopper, Zoro dan Robin," ujar Luffy membagi kelompok sesi antar jemput, "Ada yang keberatan?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin bersamamu saja Luffy, aku tidak mau bersama prisoner ini," protes Hancock sambil menunjuk Ace.

"Hei, wanita angkuh, siapa juga yang ingin bersamamu, sampai kapanpun aku tidak sudi bersama wanita sok cantik, sichibukai angkuh sepertimu!" balas Ace yang tersinggung dengan 'julukan prisonernya'.

Semua orang di balon udara itu kecuali Luffy dan Brook menghela nafas, saling adu argumen antara Hancock dan Ace terus berlanjut. Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua, Robin pun angkat bicara tentang pembagian kelompok yang mengundang pro dan kontra itu.

"Kapten, aku dengan yang lain saja asalkan jangan dengan Zoro," desak Robin.

Kini semua mata tertuju pada Robin, mereka berpikir-pikir ada apa gerangan dengan Robin. Robin bukan orang yang suka mengeluh, dia cenderung cuek dan tak pernah protes dengan pembagian kerja atau apapun itu. Sekarang tiba-tiba Robin bilang dia tidak mau sekelompok dengan Zoro, sampai Luffy pun terkejut mendengar perkataan Robin barusan. Ada apa dengan Robin, kenapa dengan Zoro, dan mereka pun menyimpulkan bahwa Zoro mungkin bau badan makanya Robin tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan Zoro.

"Oke, Robin dengan Ace, lalu Hancock dengan Zoro, sekarang ngga ada yang protes lagi kan, ini keputusan kapten!" ucap Luffy tegas.

"Luffy, aku dengan siapa?" tanya Chopper polos.

"Aku tidak mau, aku mau denganmu saja," rengek Hancock manja sambil menjauh dari Zoro dan memandang Zoro dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Cih, sok manja, udah sok cantik, sok manja lagi," cibir Ace lalu menaiki gagak raksasa.

Adu argumen antara Hancock dan Ace berlangsung lagi, namun adu argumen itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Ace, Chopper dan Robin sudah pergi duluan ke Thousand Sunny. Hancock tetap bersikeras ingin sekelompok dengan Luffy, tapi Luffy seakan tidak peduli dengan rengekan Hancock.

"Luffy, kau suka ya dengan Nami," tebak Hancock memandang Nami sinis, Nami pun blushing mendengar ucapan Hancock barusan.

"Aku tidak mengerti, dan apa itu suka, apa sejenis makanan dari daging?" tanya Luffy memasang tawa khasnya.

"Sudahlah Luffy, biar aku dengan Zoro, kau dengan Hancock saja," Nami memberikan solusi.

Gagak raksasa pun kembali dari mengantar Ace dan Robin, Zoro dan Nami pun bergegas menaiki gagak raksasa namun dicegah oleh Luffy. Dengan alasan yang dibuat-buat, Luffy pun memutuskan untuk pergi berempat ke Thousand Sunny. Selama perjalanan, semuanya diam tanpa kata.

SSSS

**Back to Shanbody..**

Usopp dan Sanji sudah menyelesaikan shopping persediaan kapal mereka selama perjalanan ke red line. Shopping disini berarti membeli keperluan seperti bahan makanan selama satu tahun, membeli 'bahan bakar' kapal, dan keperluan lainnya. Hachi dan Caimie juga Pappag sudah berada di Thousand Sunny. Ace dan Robin sibuk membantu Franky membersihkan kapal mereka yang terlihat usang.

Luffy, Nami, Hancock, dan Zoro pun tiba di Shabondy. Mereka berempat masih bertahan dalam sikap diamnya, keadaan ini mengundang tanya dari Franky. Hachi memperhatikan Hancock dengan seksama seakan dia pernah bertemu dengan Hancock sebelumnya. Matanya membulat dan rahangnya hampir terjatuh.

"Kau, Kau, Kau, siapakah kau, kau, kau," Hachi malah dangdutan, yang lain sweat dropped. Nami dengan sekuat tenaga menjitak kepala Hachi, hingga Hachi meringis kesakitan,"Hei, apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Hachi pada Hancock sambil menunjuk mukanya sendiri.

Hancock memiringkan kepalanya berusaha mengingat, Hancock menggelengkan kepalanya. Hachi menunjuk tanda dikepalanya, seakan meyakinkan Hancock kalau mereka memang saling kenal. Hancock terdiam cukup lama, "Aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu, kau ini siapa?" sahut Hancock dingin. Hancock hanya tidak ingin identitas aslinya terbongkar, identitas yang selama ini dia tutupi dan hanya Luffy yang tahu.

"Oi, kau tak perlu malu untuk mengakuinya, kita berdua memang mantan budak," Hachi tetap bersikeras dengan pernyataannya itu. Hancock tidak bisa lagi mengelak, identitasnya sudah terbongkar. Pernyataan Hachi sungguh menghujam jantung Hancock, Hancock tidak bisa berkata-kata, dia hanya meneteskan airmata.

Nami yang merasa senasib dengan Hancock mencoba menenangkannya, tapi bukannya berterimakasih Hancock menghempaskan tangan Nami hingga Nami hampir terjatuh.

"Aku tahu rasanya menjadi budak, kau beruntung karena kau bisa kabur. Aku tidak pernah punya kesempatan itu sebelum bertemu dengan Luffy, di depan mataku, Ibuku dibunuh dengan sadis. Arlong menjadikanku budak hingga aku bertemu dengan Luffy, aku dipaksa untuk membuatkan peta untuk mereka. Kau tahu, rasanya sakit sekali saat kau mengingatnya, kau beruntung karena kau BUKAN DIJADIKAN BUDAK OLEH ORANG YANG TELAH MEMBUNUH IBUMU SENDIRI!!" tangis Nami pecah, Hancock terdiam mencerna setiap perkataan Nami padanya.

Thousand Sunny kembali hening, tak ada gerakan apapun kecuali….

KRUUYUKKK,, GRROOOKKK…

Luffy sudah mendekati limit, perutnya terus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dan disusul oleh Zoro dan lainnya. Luffy meminta Sanji untuk memasak menu special untuk merayakan berkumpulnya bajak laut topi jerami. Luffy mendekati Nami dan memberikannya topi jerami, "Kami akan menunggumu di meja makan," Luffy pun pergi ke meja makan.

Bayangan masa lalu itu terus menghantui Nami hingga saat ini, Hachi berjalan ke arah Nami, Hachi menepuk pundak Nami dan berkata,"Maafkan aku Nami, aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Arlong seperti itu, dia sangat berbeda dengan Jinbei. Arlong memang licik, bahkan dia selalu memperalat kami, kami tak pernah dianggap nakama olehnya, aku sangat bersyukur saat Luffy datang menyelamatkanmu. Sejak saat itu, aku berhenti menjadi bajak laut dab beralih menjadi pedagang takoyaki, hingga aku bertemu dengan Caimie dan Pappag," Hachi pun meninggalkan Hancock dan Nami di dek kapal, dia mengikuti lainnya ke ruang makan.

=Lover Mind=

"Sepertinya kita harus menunda perjalanan kita ke red line, kita harus ke Pulau Kuja. Maaf, kalo keputusan ini membuat kalian keberatan, tapi Hancock sudah menyelamatkan hidupku, aku hanya tidak ingin gelar Shicibukainya ditanggalkan begitu saja," Luffy memandang nakamanya satu per satu, meminta persetujuan kepada yang lain.

Ace terus melanjutkan makan malamnya, Zoro sudah selesai makan dari tadi memilih untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Robin berada di ruang pengintai, dia tidak ikut makan malam bersama yang lain. Seharian ini dia terus berada di ruang pengintai, memikirkan sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang. Sanji sedang menyiapkan makan malam khusus Robin, jadi dia hanya mendengarkan dari dapur saja. Chopper dan Usopp juga sepertinya setuju-setuju saja, semuanya diam tanpa memberikan jawaban.

"Luffy, kau adalah kapten kami, jadi apapun keputusanmu, kami pasti ikut!" jawab Nami yang disambut anggukan oleh lainnya termasuk Ace yang masih sibuk menngunyah makannya.

"Pulau Kuja itu seperti apa Hancock-san?" tanya Brook antusias.

"Pulau Kuja itu bisa dibilang Pulau Wanita, karena di pulau kami, semua penduduknya adalah wanita," jawab Hancock singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Wanita beneran kan?" tanya Sanji saat memasuki ruang makan sambil menghidangkan makanan penutup.

"Tentu saja, mereka itu wanita beneran, emang kau pikir aku ini banci lawang?" jawab Hancock ketus melemparkan death glare pada Sanji Dia tersinggung dengan pertanyaan Sanji barusan, sejujurnya Sanji menanyakan hal itu karena dia masih trauma dengan kerajaan kammabakka tempat dia terpental sebelumnya.

"Maaf, aku hanya trauma saja karena aku pernah dikejar-kejar oleh penduduk kerajaan Kamabakka," ucap Sanji lirih.

Semua yang mendengar kisah Sanji hanya bisa tertawa, seorang Sanji dikejar-kejar dengan banci. Sanji melengos lemah, namun dari luar ruang makan terdengar tawa membahana. Zoro tidak sengaja mendengar pengakuan Sanji, Zoro terus tertawa terbahak-bahak tanpa menyadari Sanji sudah berada di belakangnya. Zoro dan Sanji pun memulai pertarungan gak penting mereka, "Cih, hanya segini kekuatanmu atau kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka, ban-ci la-wang," ucap Zoro dengan nada mengejek. Sanji jelas tersinggung dibilang banci lawang, "Yaoi," balas Sanji tak kalah menyakitkan.

Mereka kembali bertarung, saling adu argumen tak penting lainnya. Robin memperhatikan pertarungan itu dengan seksama, bukan pertarungan tak penting itu yang membuat Robin memperhatikan dengan seksama, melainkan pria berambut hijau itulah yang menjadi perhatiannya. Ingatannya kembali saat mereka mengantarkan Perona, entah kenapa dia merasa sedih saat Zoro memperhatikan Perona. Ada yang aneh dari tatapan Zoro waktu itu, itu membuatnya hatinya sakit setiap mengingat kejadian itu.

Bukan hanya itu, dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Zoro tidak pernah memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita, Robin mulai menyadari perasaan yang dia rasakan adalah Cinta. Dia memang sudah menyukai Zoro sejak dia bergabung dengan Luffy, betapa senangnya dia saat mengingat Zoro menyelamatkannya waktu di Skypea. Robin mulai menitikkan airmatanya, ketika Nami datang mengantarkan makan malam untuk Robin ke ruang pengintai.

"Robin, ada apa?" tanya Nami sembari meletakkan makan malam yang dibawanya disamping Robin, "Sekarang, tolong ceritakan padaku kenapa kau menangis?"

"Umm," Robin menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya,"Aku jatuh cinta pada Zoro, Nami," jawab Robin dengan volume sekecil mungkin. Nami membelalakkannya matanya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Robin. Nami terlihat shock saat Robin mengatakan bahwa dia suka sama Zoro. '_Bagaimana bisa seorang Robin jatuh cinta dengan Zoro, bagaimana caranya Robin bisa ditaklukkan oleh Zoro, oke kalau Sanji masih mungkin, tapi ini Zoro, Zoro kan selalu cuek dengan wanita, bahkan aku saja meragukan apakah dia pernah menyukai seorang wanita_,' begitulah yang dipikiran Nami saat itu.

Nami masih diam membeku, dia tidak mampu berkata-kata. Robin khawatir dengan Nami, lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh Nami.

"Kok bisa sih, Robin bagaimana cara kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan Zoro?" tanya Nami tapi Robin hanya menjawab dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"Ya bisalah, dasar wanita bodoh!" jawab seorang wanita berambut panjang yang baru saja naik ke ruang pengintai. Yup, orang itu adalah Boa Hancock.

Nami hampir saja mengamuk di ruang pengintai itu kalau tidak dihentikan oleh Robin. Hancock hanya tersenyum sinis pada Nami. Hancock pun duduk bersama keduanya, niatnya dia ingin minta maaf sama Nami atas sikapnya di dek kapal, tapi setiap kali melihat Nami. Hancock selalu teringat Luffy, makanya dia jadi ketus lagi sama Nami.

"Denger ya, wanita galak dan bodoh, cinta itu tidak mengenal rintangan, dia bisa datang kapan saja sesuka hatinya, tapi saat dia pergi akan ada luka yang dalam yang ditinggalkannya. Cinta itu proses, cinta juga perlu pengorbanan. Jika kau mencintai seseorang, kau ingin selalu dekat dengannya, saat dia menjauh darimu, ada yang hilang dari hatimu, saat dia tak disisimu, maka kau akan merasakan rindu yang mendalam. Cinta tak mengenal usia, kau takkan bisa menolak kedatangannya, cinta bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan oleh kata-kata, cinta itu perasaaan dimana saat kita bersama dengannya, kita akan merasa aman dan nyaman, saat kita jauh darinya, kita merasa kehilangan, dia selalu dipikiran kita, sekarang pejamkan matamu lalu rasakan, bayangkanlah," jelas Hancock panjang lebar.

Nami pun memejamkan matanya cukup lama lalu membuka matanya. Robin sedang memakan makanan yang dibawa Nami tadi. Hancock sudah pergi saat dia pejamkan mata. Semburat merah muda muncul di pipi Nami, Nami memegang wajahnya yang masih terasa panas.

'_Kenapa Luffy yang muncul dipikiranku, ah ini gak mungkin_,' pikir Nami.

Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menepiskan pikirannya tentang Luffy, tapi pikiran dan kenangan itu terus mengalir di ingatan Nami. Robin hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, matanya lagi-lagi menuju ke luar jendela ruang pengintai. Zoro dan Sanji sudah selesai bertarung, Zoro yang merasa diperhatikan akhirnya mendongakkan kepalanya, dilihatnya Robin sedang memperhatikannya dari ruang pengintai. Mereka saling bertatapan cukup lama, hingga Robin memalingkan wajahnya dari Zoro.

=broken angel=

**Back to impel down….**

"Bagi semua kapten dan wakil kapten juga para shicibukai, mulai hari ini kita akan menyataan perang dengan Mugiwara Pirates. Mugiwara Luffy berharga 550 juta Belli, Nami berharga 80 juta belli, Nico Robin berharga 100 juta, Portgas D. Ace berharga 600 juta dan yang lainnya tetap. Sebagai ganti eksekusi Ace, dua hari dari sekarang kita akan mengadakan eksekusi besar-besaran, cepat cari mereka!" perintah admiral Sengoku.

"Admiral, bajak laut Kurohige, Monkey D. Dragon, Silver Rayleigh, dan Shank sudah pergi daritadi, siapa yang mau dieksekusi?" tanya salah seorang anggota angkatan laut.

"TANGKAP MEREKA HIDUP ATAU MATI, ATAU KALIAN YANG MENGGANTIKAN MEREKA!!"

Para kapten, wakil kapten, dan shicibukai pun berbondong-bondong memburu mugiwara pirates. Para shicibukai yang tidak ikut hanya Jinbei saja. Diantara semua kapten, kapten Smokerlah yang paling bersemangat dengan pemburuan ini, ditemani wakil kaptennya, Tashigi yang terus melatih kemampuan pedangnya.

**Back to Shanbody archipelago……**

Bajak laut topi jerami pun meneruskan perjalanannya ke pulau Kuja, Sanji dan Brook semangat sekali ketika mereka akan ke pulau Kuja. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua terus menyanyikan lagu bink sake.

Angin membelai lembut rambut hitam Luffy, ikan-ikan kecil saling beriringan. Luffy memandang ombak yang saling berkejaran di lautan, Luffy tersenyum saat dilihatnya navigatornya mendekat. Nami ikut memandang ombak-ombak yang saling berkejaran itu disamping Luffy.

"Ah, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ya," Luffy berkata entah pada siapa,"Ternyata ombak itu cantik banget ya."

"Heh, Luffy, kau ini aneh, apa bagusnya ombak itu?" tanya Nami menanggapi pendapat Luffy.

Luffy memberikan senyum khasnya, dia berbalik memandang Nami,"Memang sih ombak itu ganas, terkadang menenggelamkan, tapi tidakkah kau menyadarinya, coba perhatikan baik-baik. Pasti kau akan menyadarinya bahwa ombak itu sangat cantik, aku suka ombak."

Nami merasakan wajahnya memerah, hormon adrenalinnya bekerja dengan baik. Jantungnya berdegub kencang saat Luffy mengatakan itu, dia merasa bahwa kata-kata itu ditujukan untuknya. Luffy pun merasakan hal yang sama, dia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia memikirkan hal lain selain impiannya dan daging. Untuk pertama kalinya, jantungnya berdegub kencang saat disamping wanita, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia bisa mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam perasaan masing-masing. Nami pun pergi ke dapur meninggalkan Luffy sendiri.

Tak lama setelah Nami ke dapur, Hancock datang menghampiri Luffy yang sudah kembali duduk di kepala sunny. Luffy masih memandang lautan, dia hanya melihat kedatangan Hancock sekilas lalu memandang ombak lagi. Hancock mendekati Luffy dan memintanya untuk turun dari atas kepala sunny.

* * *

"Makan siang sudah siap," kata Sanji sembari menghidangkan makan siang untuk teman-temannya. Sanji celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang biasanya selalu ada.

"Ada yang lihat dimana Luffy gak?" tanya Sanji masih celingak-celinguk.

"Biar aku saja yang memanggilnya," Nami beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Nami-cwan, tolong sekalian panggil Robin-cwan ya," tambah Sanji.

"Nami, biar aku saja yang panggil Robin," ucap Zoro beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Nami kembali ke tempatnya bersama Luffy tadi, Nami mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyuruh Luffy makan siang saat dilihatnya Luffy bersama Hancock. Luffy melihat ke arah Nami dan menghampirinya, "Nami, ada apa?" tanya Luffy. Nami menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya pada Luffy, Luffy pun mengajak Nami kembali ke ruang makan dan meninggalkan Hancock disana sendirian.

"Hancock, aku ke ruang makan duluan ya!" seru Luffy meninggalkan Hancock sendirian.

Hancock pun kembali ke ruang makan, sebelum ke ruang makan, hancock melihat Zoro dan Robin sedang berbicara serius. Mereka bertengkar, Robin sepertinya habis menangis. Zoro berusaha menenangkannya, tapi Robin mendorong Zoro pelan. Hancock pun kembali ke ruang makn dengan wajah membingungkan.

"Hancock-cwaan, apa kau sakit?" tanya Sanji mendekati Hancock.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, Sanji-kun, apakah Robin dan Zoro itu pacaran?" tanya Hancock balik.

"Nggalah, si marimo kan tidak pernah memikirkan wanita," jawab Sanji tertawa kecil.

Sanji kepikiran dengan kata-kata Hancock, dia sebenarnya merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Zoro tapi tidak tahu apa. Sanji terus memikirkan keanehan itu, tapi yang tidak kalah aneh adalah Luffy. Si perut karet sekaligus kapten mereka yang bodoh itu benar-benar aneh, biasanya dia selalu mengambil makanan semua krunya tapi sekarang dia hanya makan makanannya sendiri, meski sesekali dia juga mengambil jatah yang lain. Aneh karena hanya makanan Nami yang tidak disentuh oleh Luffy, aneh karena beberapa kali dia memergoki Luffy memandang Nami dengan penuh arti, keanehan ini terus menyita pikiran Sanji hingga tanpa sadar makanannya sudah habis dimakan Luffy.

Zoro kembali dengan tangan hampa, dia gagal membujuk Robin untuk makan siang. Sanji memperhatikan Zoro, meski dia bersikap dingin seperti biasa namun Sanji bisa membaca raut wajah sedih di wajah Zoro yang berkerut itu. Apa yang terjadi dengan Zoro dan Robin, Robin bahkan tidak pernah mau bertemu dengan Zoro, Robin mendiami Zoro. ini semua sungguh aneh, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sanji pun menyerah dalam pikirannya sendiri, Robin pun datang dengan mata sembab sepertinya baru saja menangis.

"Oi, marimo sialan, apa yang kau perbuat dengan Robin-cwan?!" teriak Sanji frustasi, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan pikiran-pikiran aneh yang membuatnya hampir setengah gila.

"Apa, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa!" jawab Zoro nyolot.

"Robin menangis karena kau kan, sudahlah mengaku saja," tuduh Sanji.

"Aku gak tahu, kenapa sih, tanya aja sama Robin kenapa dia menangis," teriak Zoro ngga terima dituduh sepert itu.

BLETAKK.. BLETAKK..

Nami menjitak kepala Sanji dan Zoro dengan sangat keras hingga kepala mereka benjol. Mereka meringis kesakitan, Sanji dan Zoro kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan hendak melanjutkan makannya tapi, "Mana makananku?" Sanji mencak-mencak di ruang makan.

"Aku kira kau tidak mau, jadi kumakan saja," jawab Luffy innocent.

Sanji pun kembali ke dapur lalu kembali lagi ke ruang makan. Wajahnya merah lalu keluar asap dari hidung dan telinganya, rupanya makanan cadangan di dapur sudah habis. Sanji sudah kayak Zombi kelaparan, diapun memandang Luffy tajam dan mengirim death glare pada Luffy.

"LUFFY!" teriak Sanji marah,"Kenapa kau menghabiskan semua makanan cadangan di dapur?!"

=songongGalz=

Bajak laut topi jerami sudah sampai di pulau Kuja dengan selamat, Hancock memerintahkan untuk membuka pintu selamat datang ke pulau Kuja. Luffy masih terikat dengan mulut diikat dengan serbet. Sudah dua hari ini, Luffy tidak dikasih makan sama Sanji. Sanji juga sengaja memasak makanan dengan sangat sederhana, setiap kali ditanya,"Oi, Sanji, kenapa makanan hanya segini?" Sanji akan menjawab, "Persediaan makanan kita sudah hampir habis," tapi itu hanya untuk para pria saja. Para wanita tetap mendapatkan makanan seperti biasa, yang selalu protes dengan pembagian makanan itu tentu saja para pria terutama Zoro.

Luffy, dia sama sekali tidak dibuatkan makanan. Kaki dan tangannya diikat, mulutnya diplester. Pintu gerbang pulau kuja sudah di buka, akhirnya Sanji melepaskan ikatan Luffy dan memberikannya makanan yang banyak. Alasannya karena Sanji sedang senang karena dia akan melihat para wanita cantik dan seksi setipe Hancock, setidaknya itulah yang ada dibayangan Sanji dan Brook.

Thousand Sunny mulai memasuki gerbang pulau Kuja, para kesatria pulau Kuja sudah berkumpul untuk menyambut Hancock.

"Kyaa, Hebihime-sama," seru penduduk pulau Kuja.

Bajak laut topi jerami beserta Hancock dan Ace pun turun dari Thousand Sunny. Sweetpea dan Aphelandra juga ada diantara kerumunan itu. Hancock berjalan melewati kerumunan itu, diikuti oleh Ace dan bajak laut topi jerami.

"Nenek Nyon, siapkan keperluan mereka ya, tolong siapkan kamar mereka di istanaku!" perintah Hancock lalu pergi ke istananya.

"Luffy-kun," sapa Aphelandra dan Sweetpea.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Kenalkan itu kakakku Ace, dan mereka ini nakamaku," Luffy memperkenalkan kakak dan nakamanya.

"Aku Aphelandra," sapa wanita bertubuh paling tinggi dan berambut panjang.

"Kalau aku Sweetpea," sapa wanita bertubuh besar dan rambutnya dikepang.

"Oya, mereka ini yang telah menyelamatkanku saat aku terdampar di pulau ini," kata Luffy.

"Sebenernya bertiga tapi Margaret sedang berlatih di hutan," jawab Sweetpea.

Bajak laut topi jerami dan Ace ditemani Aphelandra serta Sweetpea mengajak mereka mengelilingi pulau Kuja, tidak seperti biasanya kali ini Sanji tampak kecewa dengan kunjungan ke pulau kuja. dia terus merengut seakan mengatakan bukan wanita seperti ini yang ingin kulihat, Brook tampak antusias dengan pulau kuja, meski dia sudah tidak punya panca indera lagi tapi rohnya masih merasakan ada banyak wanita disekitarnya, Robin masih tetap menghindari Zoro namun Zoro yang tidak peka itu malah cuek meski sebenernya dia merasa aneh dengan sikap Robin. Franky bersikap biasa saja ketika melihat pemandangan pulau Kuja, Usopp terus bercerita bualannya pada Aphelandra dan Sweetpea dan anehnya keduanya percaya dengan bualan itu. Diam-diam Zoro memperhatika Robin yang berjalan bersama Nami di depannya. Mengapa dia baru sadar ya, ternyata Robin itu manis juga, dia dewasa, pengertian, dia juga cantik. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Zoro menyuratkan semburat merah muda di pipinya. Ace menikmati kegiatan barunya, yaitu memandang wajah Nami secara diam-diam alias curi-curi pandang, tanpa disadarinya ternyata Luffy melihat Ace memandang Nami terus-menerus. Luffy merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya saat dia melihat Ace memandang Nami dengan lekat.

"Sekarang, kita sudah sampai di restaurant terbaik kami, kami jamin makanan disini menggugah selera makan kalian, benarkan Luffy?" Sweetpea menanyakan pendapat Luffy.

"Iya, itu benar, dagingnya sangat enak sekali," jawab Luffy antusias.

Mereka pun memasuki restaurant itu, Sweetpea memesan meja untuk mereka semua. Hancock yang baru saja datang ikut bergabung dengan mereka, sang koki menghidangkan masakan terbaik mereka dan lima drum sake untuk merayakan kepulangan Hancock dan kedatangan Luffy. Sanji mencicipi setiap maskan yang dihidangkan, sebagai orang yang mencap dirinya sebagai koki terhebat di dunia, '_Enak banget, bahkan ini lebih enak dari masakanku,_' pikir Sanji saat mencicipi masakan itu. Dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk mengetahui siapa yang memasak semua makanan itu. Seorang wanita berambut pendek pirang dan berpakaian minim, sedang menghidangkan masakannya di meja. Wanita itu melihat ke arah Sanji, dia memandang aneh Sanji.

"Wow, bagaimana kau bisa mempunyai bentuk mata seperti itu?" tanya wanita itu menunjuk mata Sanji yang sudah berbentuk hati.

Bukannya menjawab, Sanji malah tertawa,"_Wanita ini aneh sekali, lucu, cantik lagi, unik banget_," pikir Sanji. Sanji mendekati meja dan duduk disana. Dia terus mengamati wanita itu meracik bumbu-bumbu, begitu lihai,"Hm, apa semua masakan ini kau yang masak nona,," Sanji menggantungkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku baru belajar, biasanya Belladona yang menjadi kokinya tapi karena dia sedang sibuk, aku yang menggantikannya. Namaku Margaret, kau adalah laki-laki yang beruntung," jawab Margaret memandang Sanji.

"Beruntung?" tanya Sanji bingung.

"Ya, biasanya tak ada yang laki-laki yang bisa sampai disini dengan selamat kecuali Luffy-" Sanji memotong kata-kata Margaret,"Kau kenal Luffy?"

"Iya, kau juga kenal dia, dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia sangat menyayangi nakamanya, dia bahkan hampir tenggelam saat ingin berlayar dengan rakit bobrok buatannya sendiri, dia menyelamatkan aku dari kutukan Hebihime-sama," jawab Margaret antusias.

"Aku adalah salah satu nakamanya," sahut Sanji.

"Kau benar-benar beruntung, oya, namamu siapa?" tanya Margaret, "Sanji," jawab Sanji.

Sekarang dia ikut duduk bersama Sanji, mereka berdua kini membicarakan Luffy. Kasihan Luffy, dia jadi keselek daging saat dirinya dibicarakan, berkali-kali ketulangan, Ace bahkan membantu Luffy untuk mengeluarkan tulang itu. Nami turut membatu dengan memukul punggung Luffy dengan sekuat tenaga, ternyata cara itu sangat berhasil. Tulang daging itu akhirnya keluar, dan Chopper pun memberikan Luffy pertolongan pertama.

XXX

"Ahh, bosan juga ya di kamar terus. Aku jalan-jalan saja disekitar pulau ini," kata Nami lalu meninggalkan kamarnya.

Malam itu Nami memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di pulau kuja, dia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan. Nami terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga tanpa sadar, dia kembali ke Thousand Sunny. Nami pun menaiki Thousand Sunny, berjalan mengitari kapal itu lalu terhenti tepat di depan kepala sunny, dilihatnya seorang pria duduk disana tapi bukan Luffy. Ace membalikkan badannya menghadap Nami lalu tersenyum padanya.

"Ace, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Nami lalu berjalan mendekati Ace.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku kesini saja, kau juga tidak bisa tidur?" tanya balik Ace.

"Aku bosan dikamar, entah kenapa kakiku melangkah kesini," jawab Nami bersandar di kepala sunny.

Hening, tak satupun dari keduanya memulai pembicaraan. Hingga akhirnya Ace memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Nami, tapi saat dia ingin mengatakan perasaannya. Nami pun memulai pembicaraan malam itu.

"Ace, apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Ace pun mengangguk tanda setuju, Nami melanjutkan perkataannya,"Mungkin kedengarannya ini aneh, bahkan aku sendiri masih ragu dengan apa yang ingin kukatakan ini," Nami menarik nafas dalam-dalam lau melanjutkan pembicaraannya,"Ace, aku tidak tahu apakah yang kurasakan ini benar cinta atau bukan," Ace membelalakkan tak percaya, ada rasa senang dihatinya tapi dia masih menunggu lanjutan perkataan Nami. Nami memandang Ace lalu melanjutkan pernyataannya,"Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, tapi setiap aku dekat dengan Luffy, aku merasa nyaman, meski dia itu bodoh tapi aku tak peduli, setiap kali aku bersamanya, rasanya jantungku berdetak lebih cepat, dan setiap kali dia menatapku, aku rasakan wajahku memanas, aku ingin selalu bersamanya, aku tahu ini memang aneh," Nami terkekeh, wajahnya memerah dan itu membuat Ace sedih karena dia pikir, perasaannya pada Nami terbalaskan.

"Ya, itu memang aneh, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyukai anak bodoh itu," keduanya pun tertawa, Ace mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Nami,'_Mungkin aku memang bisa mencintainya dalam hati saja, anak bodoh, kau sungguh beruntung karena Nami mencintaimu._'

"Nami, sebaiknya kau kembali ke istana Hancock saja, hari sudah larut malam, kau tidur saja duluan nanti aku menyusul," saran Ace dan Nami pun menurutinya. Nami pun kembali ke istana Hancock.

Sementara itu di tempat Hancock, Hancock mengajak Luffy untuk ke balkon atas. Luffy pun menceritakan perasaan aneh yang selama ini menghinggapi sebagian besar hati dan pikirannya, Luffy berpikir kalau Hancock tahu perasaan apa yang dia punya.

"Hancock, begini, aku punya masalah disini," kata Luffy menunjuk dada kirinya, Hancock blushing dan mulai berhalusinasi bahwa Luffy akan menyatakan cinta padanya. Luffy melanjutkan kata-katanya,"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang aku rasakan, setiap kali aku berada disamping Nami, jantungku berdegub semakin kencang, rasanya aku selalu ingin berada didekatnya, kupikir mungkin kau mengetahui perasaan apa ini, saat dia tak ada, rasanya ada yang hilang dari hatiku, aku mempunyai perasaan ini sejak lama, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini, aku selalu ingin melindunginya, rasanya sakit sekali saat aku tak bisa melindunginya, Hancock, apa kau tahu perasaan apa ini?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Cinta, itu cinta namanya Luffy," jawab Hancock memancarkan kesedihan dimatanya, bukan Hancock namanya kalu dia menyerah begitu saja. Hancock pun semakin mendekati Luffy, dia pun memegang wajah Luffy dengan tangannya, Hancock memajukan wajahnya hingga wajahnya dan wajah Luffy hanya tinggal lima sentimeter, Nami yang baru dari thousand sunny melewati balkon atas dan menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Hancock berusaha mencuri first kissnya Luffy. Nami hanya diam terpaku melihatnya, dia tak sanggup lagi menahan airmata disudut airmatanya.

Ace melihat Nami menangis, lalu mendekatinya. Dia kini mengerti alasan Nami menangis, Ace memandang Luffy dan Hancock dengan tatapan marah. Ace menghampiri Nami, lalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya dan sialnya, Luffy melihat semua itu dan salah paham dengan mereka.

XXXXX

Robin memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Zoro, dia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan resiko yang akan dihadapinya, dia juga siap jika Zoro tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa padanya. Robin membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu tempat Zoro tidur. Dia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Zoro lebih memilih tidur di sofa daripada ditempat tidur.

"Zoro," panggil Robin lembut.

"Robin, ada apa?" tanya Zoro lalu duduk di sofa.

Robin memandang Zoro jauh kedalam matanya berusaha untuk menemukan bayangannya disana, dia menghela nafas panjang. Lalu menatap Zoro, Zoro memperhatikan Robin, sambil sesekali menguap. Robin merasa kasihan dan merasa bersalah telah membangunkan Zoro.

"Zoro, aishiteru, aku serius, aku sangat mencintaimu dari pertama aku bertemu denganmu, aku hanya ingin bilang ini saja, terimakasih sudah mau mendengarkan," setelah mengatakan hal itu, Robin kembali ke kamarnya sambil mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Zoro besok, tanpa diketahui Robin, Zoro tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah sepeninggal Robin.

ZZZ

**BERSAMBUNG…..**

Akhirnya update juga, hehehe, maaf ya kelamaan. Pertama-tama aku mau berterimakasih sama Jim-kun yang udah menyumbangkan idenya untuk chap 3 ini. Lalu aku juga ingin berterima kasih sama para reader especially Author yang udah ngereview fic aku. Berhubung reviewnya udah aku bales lewat PMs, jadi sekarang aku ingin menagih sesuatu, hehehe..

**Monkey D. Cyntia** : makasih ya mon, udah review fic aku. Iya, ini udah update, bagaimana sekarang udah panjang belom, oya, aku tunggu ya update-an fic kamu yang vivi sama secret,, hehehehe…

**Azure R. Aori** : makasih ya ri, udah review fic aku. Hehe, aku tunggu ya update-annya yang Sanji, dan the other way.

**Ashoudan Zimer** : makasih ya udah review jim-kun, udah nyumbangin idenya juga, oya, aku tungguin update-an Ichigo Dream dan Grand linenya.. heheh..

**RodeoHyorinmaru** : makasih ya ro udah review fic aku, sekarang udah ngerti belom, hehe,, maaf ya, kalo masi ngga ngerti juga, oya, aku tungguin loh update-an fic kamu yang blich in islam n 14 division,,

**Kuchiki Rukia-taichou** : makasih ya kuchiki, udah review fic aku. Aku tetep tunggu update-annya pulau hantu,,

Oke, maaf ya kalo aku salah nulis.. tidak pernah bosan saya mengingatkan untuk memencet tombol ijo di bawah ini.

Oke, mungkin updatenya bakal lama lagi karna aku harus menyelesaikan chap 3b fic bleach aku, baru update lagi, jadi maukah anda untuk menunggunya.. hehehe..


	4. jealous

**Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda, kalau OP punya gue pasti udah dari dulu Luffy jadian sama Nami dan genrenya gw jadiin romance,, huahahaha,,

**Summary** : Zoro melawan Mihawk, apa kali ini Zoro akan menang. Sekilas alasan eksekusi Ace.

**Pairing** : LuNa, ZoRo, dan pair lainnya.

**Warning** : OOC.

"_Mimpi"_ dalam mimpi.

Tadinya aku mau mengganti judulnya tapi karena udah pewe jadi gak jadi deh, hehehe..

**JEALOUS**

Pagi itu bajak laut topi jerami meninggalkan pulau Kuja. Hancock dan penduduk pulau tersebut mengantarkan mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang pulau Kuja. Margaret, Aphelandra, dan Sweetpea juga ikut mengantar mereka. Pintu gerbang dibuka, Luffy melambaikan tangannya pada Hancock dan penduduk Kuja. Luffy tersenyum ke arah Hancock yang membuat wanita berumur 28 tahun itu hampir pingsan dibuatnya. Sanji kiss bye buat Margaret, tapi anehnya malah Chopper yang malu-malu. Usut punya usut ternyata Chopper malu-malu karena dipuji abis-abisan sama Caimie, Zoro ketiduran di dek kapal, Ace biasa saja, Franky bergaya super, Brook memainkan biola. Usopp berada di ruang jaga. Nami melihat ke langit seakan merasakan cuaca yang berbicara dengannya.

Robin kembali ke kamar wanita untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah.

"Luffy, jaga diri baik-baik ya!" seru Hancock melambaikan tangannya.

"Pasti!" seru Luffy membalas lambaian tangan Hancock.

"Franky, bisakah sunny terbang melewati monster laut di depan kita itu?" tanya Nami pada Franky.

Franky langsung mengambil alih kemudi dan menerbangkan Sunny hingga keluar dari pulau Kuja.

ZZZZZ

"Angkatan laut datang!" teriak Usopp dari atas ruang jaga.

"Jumlah mereka banyak sekali, Luffy?"

"Tunggu apalagi, kita hajar saja mereka semua!" perintah Luffy dengan semangat.

…

Pertarungan pun dimulai dengan komposisi Smoker melawan Ace, Luffy melawan Marshall D. Teach, Zoro melawan Mihawk, Robin melawan Tashigi, Sanji melawan Absalom, Brook melawan Gecko Moria, Chopper melawan Dr. Hogback, Franky melawan Flamingo, Nami dan Usopp bertugas untuk melindungi Hachi dan Caimie juga melindungi Thousand Sunny agar tidak kena serangan Marinir.

Setelah bertarung tiga jam, Luffy berhasil mengalahkan Blackbeard begitupun dengan Ace dan lainnya kecuali Zoro. Zoro masih bertarung melawan Mihawk. Smoker, Tashigi, anggota marinir, Shicibukai, dan kru topi jerami lainnya masih menyaksikan pertarungan Zoro melawan Mihawk.

STRINGG..

"Santoryuu Ougi:San-Zen-Se-Kai," ucap Zoro menyatukan kedua pedangnya dan memutar dengan cepat berhadapan dengan Mihawk.

Mihawk menghindari jurus itu dengan mudah setelah menebas Zoro dengan pedangnya,"Apa kau sudah lupa pertarungan terakhir kita, kau menggunakan jurus itu juga. Aku pikir, saat kita bertemu lagi kau sudah lebih kuat. Ternyata kau masih lemah, kali ini aku akan membunuhmu Roronoa Zoro!!" Mihawk mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Zoro yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dia bersiap-siap untuk menghunus pedangnya ke arah tubuh Zoro.

"Zoro!!" teriak topi jerami. Robin berlari ke arah Zoro, namun dihentikan oleh Luffy. Nami hanya bisa pasrah, Sanji memasang wajah khawatir. Usopp dan Chopper pun menangis, padahal Zoro belum meninggal. Robin tidak mengindahkan Luffy, dia terus berlari ke arah Zoro.

"Zoro, aku mohon sadarlah. Tolong bangkitlah, bukankah kau bilang padaku, kau akan menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia. Zoro, aku yakin Kuina juga tidak ingin kau dikalahkan oleh Mihawk sekali lagi. Zoro, aku mohon bangunlah dan kalahkan Mihawk!!" Robin berteriak dalam depresi, dia sama sekali tidak ingin kehilangan sosok seorang Zoro dalam hidupnya.

"MARIMO BAKA, KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA! BANGUN DAN KALAHKAN DIA!" teriak Sanji.

"Zoro, ayo bangun. Impianmu ada di depan mata kan, bangun dan kalahkan dia!!" teriak Nami ikut memberi semangat.

"Nami, apa kau akan melakukan hal yang sama jika itu aku," gumam Luffy dalam hati.

"ZORO, BANGUN DAN KALAHKAN DIA!!" seru semua nakamanya.

Perlahan Zoro pun membuka matanya, pedang milik Mihawk sudah hampir mendarat mulus di jantungnya. Dia menahan pedang itu dengan pedang Ichimonjinya. Zoro pun bangkit dan mulai bertarung lagi dengan Mihawk.

"Ittouryuu Iai: Shishi Sonson," ucap Zoro.

Mihawk menghindarinya lagi dengan mudah. Zoro pun memejamkan matanya, dia tidak melakukan gerakan apapun, dia hanya diam sambil terus memejamkan matanya. Zoro berkonsentrasi, dia memusatkan pikirannya pada gerakan Mihawk. Mihawk memanfaatkan hal ini dengan menyerang balik Zoro, Mihawk mengayunkan pedang raksasanya itu ke arah Zoro. Zoro membuka matanya dan menahan pedang itu dengan pedang Ichimonjinya, "Asura Ichibugin," Zoro pun mengubah dirinya menjadi tiga dan dengan kesembilan pedangnya itu dia menebas Mihawk dari jarak mereka berdiri.

Mihawk mengeluarkan darah segar dari tubuhnya,"Roronoa, selamat kau sudah menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia," dengan mengatakan hal itu maka Mihawk pun terjatuh ke laut.

Dengan selesainya pertarungan Zoro dan Mihawk, Smoker menarik mundur pasukannya. Dia memberikan senyuman pada bajak laut topi jerami, dia pun pergi kembali ke Calm Belt membawa Mihawk. Zoro pun terjatuh ke laut, Sanji dengan sigap langsung menolong Zoro yang tercebur.

XXXX

"_Sanji, ngapain dia disini?_" tanya Zoro dalam hati.

Sekarang dia berada di ruang perawatan, Sanji terus menunggunya hingga tertidur. Luffy pun masuk dengan senyum terkembang dibibirnya dan diikuti oleh Nami yang ikut tersenyum ke arah Zoro. Usopp dan lainnya pun ikut menjenguk Zoro. Zoro memandang mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa digambarkan, sementara itu Sanji terbangun menyadari Zoro sudah siuman. Zoro melihat ke arah sahabatnya tapi wajahnya mengisyaratkan kekecewaan.

"Robin-cwan, dia sedang istirahat dikamarnya," ucap Sanji menjawab pertanyaan tersembunyi Zoro.

"Oh," Zoro melihat ke sembarang arah.

"Oi, Luffy, apa kau dan Nami pacaran?" tanya Zoro tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu Zoro?" tanya Luffy pura-pura gak ngerti maksud Zoro.

"Kau dan Nami sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" tanya Zoro lagi, dia kesulitan menjelaskan hal itu pada Luffy,"Kalian daritadi terus berpegangan tangan. Itu sangat menggangu pandanganku!"

Wajah keduanya berubah menjadi merah, Nami pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan perawatan. Ace tersenyum melihat mereka berdua, Luffy hanya bisa memberikan senyum khasnya pada Zoro. Sanji kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

Makan malam kali ini tidak seramai biasanya, Zoro masih terbaring lemah di kamar perawatan dan Robin masih istirahat di kamarnya atas perintah Chopper karena dia sedikit demam. Suasana makan malam berlangsung sepertia biasa, Luffy terus mencuri jatah teman-temannya dan anehnya dia sama sekali tidak mengambil makanan punya Nami.

Usai makan malam Nami kembali ke kamarnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya menggambar peta sambil melihat keadaan Robin. Nami menghentikan langkahnya tepat di dek kapal, dia melihat Ace memandang laut dengan wajah sedih. Nami pun mendekati Ace tanpa menyadari bahwa Luffy terus memandang mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sulit digambarkan.

"Ace, ada apa?" tanya Nami berdiri disamping Ace.

Ace memandang sekilas ke arah Nami, dia tersenyum menyadari Luffy terus mengintai mereka. Ace kenal dan hafal sifat Luffy, Ace pun mendekati Nami. Nami mundur selangkah, Ace melihat sekilas ke arah Luffy lalu memandang Nami lagi.

"Nami, apa kau pernah acting sebelumnya?" tanya Ace lalu pura-pura ingin mencium Nami.

"Ace, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Nami meninju muka Ace sampai memar.

Luffy lalu kembali ke kamarnya sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Ace tersenyum, diapun minta maaf sama Nami,"Nami, maaf. Aku hanya memastikan dugaanku benar."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya nami tak mengerti.

"Kau nanti akan tahu, Nami, perasaanmu padanya pasti terbalaskan," Nami blushing ditempat.

Dia tidak tahu maksud Ace berkata seperti itu, Nami tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ace. Dia pun kembali ke kamarnya.

XXX

"_Nami, sekarang kita bertemu lagi."_

"_Arlong, bukankah kau dipenjara!!"_

"_Hah, aku berhasil kabur dari angkatan laut bodoh itu!"_

"_Lalu mau apa kau disini?"_

"_Aku akan menjadikanmu budakku lagi. Aku akan membunuh Luffy dan menjadikanmu budakku selamanya Nami!"_

**End Of Nami's dream**

"Luffy!!" teriakan Nami pun terdengar sampai kamar Luffy.

Luffy loncat dari tempat tidur gantungnya, dia berlari ke kamar Nami. Nami terbangun dari tidurnya, dia sedang menenangkan dirinya di sisi tempat tidur saat Luffy memasuki kamarnya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Nami, ada apa?" tanya Luffy panik.

"Luffy, aku mimpi Arlong kembali lagi dan dia akan membunuhmu lalu menjadikanku budaknya selamanya," jawab Nami dan meneteskan airmata.

Luffy menaruh topinya dikepala Nami, "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi," Luffy memberikan senyuman khasnya pada Nami. Nami hanya bisa tersenyum balik, "Luffy, tapi aku takut," ucap Nami.

"Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu disini," jawab Luffy lembut.

Luffy pun menjaga Nami, sebenarnya dia juga bermimpi hal yang sama dengan Nami. Dia memiliki firasat kurang baik dalam perjalanannya kali ini. Luffy pun meninggalkan kamar Nami setelah memastikan Nami baik-baik saja. dia kembali ke kamarnya sendiri setelah Nami sudah benar-benar tidur.

Luffy tidak bisa tidur lagi memikirkan mimpinya itu, mimpi yang sama dengan yang dialami Nami. Dia juga memimpikan itu, dia bermimpi bahwa Arlong kembali lagi. Arlong mengancam Nami untuk menjadi budaknya, dalam mimpinya itu, dia tidak bisa melindungi Nami. Dia dengan mudah dikalahkan oleh Arlong dan bukan itu saja, dalam mimpinya itu. Nami disiksa oleh Arlong tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan. Arlong sudah bertambah kuat, dan kini Luffy tidak bisa tidur.

Luffy pun memutuskan untuk keluar kamar, diapun duduk diatas kepala sunny. Luffy menatap lautan malam itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia masih memikirkan mimpi itu, dia menghela nafas panjang.

Kriekk..

Nami terkejut saat melihat kaptennya belum tidur,'_Apa dia tidak tidur dari tadi?_' tanya Nami pada pikirannya sendiri. Nami pun mendekati Luffy.

Ratusan meteor pun berjatuhan malam itu, Nami dan Luffy _make a wish_. Mereka berdua pun kembali tidur ke kamar masing-masing, sepertinya hujan meteor yang dilihat mereka itu telah meredakan kegundahan hati mereka.

FFFF

Ace pun menjalankan rencananya, dia tersenyum puas melihat rancangan rencana kegiatannya dengan Nami. Dia berharap rencananya ini berjalan dengan lancar. Ace melirik ke tempat tidur Luffy, adiknya yang bodoh itu masih tidur dengan nyenyak.

Dewi fortuna sedang berpihak pada Ace rupanya, Nami sudah bangun dan dia sedang _stretching_ di dek kapal. Nami melihat ke arah Ace sambil tersenyum, Ace pun balik tersenyum.

Dia mendekat ke arah Nami, Nami pun menghentikan kegiatan stretchingnya. Dia memandang Ace sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Nami, bisa kita berdua saja?" tanya Ace pada Nami. Nami terlihat bingung namun dia tetap mengikuti Ace.

"Begini, aku ingin menceritakan tentang alasan kenapa aku bisa hampir dieksekusi."

Nami diam dan mendengarkan cerita Ace.

"Aku sebenernya dikalahkan oleh Blackbeard, tanpa sepengetahuanku. Blackbeard berkhianat pada Whitebeard, aku mengejarnya karena aku tidak terima dengan pengkhianatannya itu. Aku bertarung dengannya, tapi sayangnya aku kalah. Begitu aku sadar, aku sudah ada di impel down, Garp bilang padaku bahwa alasan aku di eksekusi hanya untuk memancing bajak laut Shirohige, bukankah itu sangat memalukan. Aku malah membahayakan orang yang sudah menganggap aku sebagai anak kandungnya!"

"Ace, kenapa kau menceritakan semua ini padaku?" tanya Nami tak mengerti.

"Karena aku mempercayaimu, Nami, sama seperti Luffy mempercayaimu," jawab Ace.

"Ace, apakah menurutmu Luffy mempunyai perasaan seperti yang kurasakan padanya?" ucap Nami memandang ke laut.

"Pasti, dia hanya perlu waktu untuk menyadari perasaannya dan menyatakannya padamu. Jadi tunggulah saat itu datang, percayalah padaku Nami."

Nami kembali tersenyum. Dia pun mengajak Ace ke ruang makan karena Sanji sudah memanggil mereka dari tadi.

ZZZZZZZZZZ

Keanehan kembali terjadi di Thousand Sunny, contohnya saja saat makan malam kali ini. Luffy duduk dihadapan Nami, Ace duduk disamping Nami, apalagi kalau bukan ingin memanas-manasi Luffy. Ace semakin gencar memanas-manasi Luffy dengan cara mendekati Nami.

"Nami, dimulutmu ada bekas sausnya," ujar Ace lalu membersihkan mulut Nami dengan serbet makan.

"Ah, terima kasih Ace," semburat warna merah muncul dipipi Nami.

Melihat kejadian itu, Luffy mempercepat makannya dan keluar dari ruang makan. Dia berjalan ke luar ruangan, dan itu membuat Ace tersenyum puas,"Rencana berhasil," gumam Ace lalu melanjutkan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

Luffy kembali ke ruang jaga, hari itu giliran sang kapten yang jaga. Nami merasa khawatir pada Luffy, diapun membawakan Luffy daging kesukaannya karena tadi Luffy tidak menghabiskan makanannya.

"Luffy, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Nami yang sudah berdiri dihadapan Luffy.

"Nami, aku sangat menyayangi Ace. Aku mohon padamu, jangan pernah menyakitinya!" pinta Luffy tanpa melihat Nami.

"Apa maksudmu, aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Nami balik,'_Kenapa Luffy jadi aneh ya._'

"Hari sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur," perintah Luffy. Nami pun kembali ke kamarnya.

XXXX

"Zoro, selamat ya kau sudah menjadi pendekar pedang terkuat di dunia," ucap Robin saat dia berada di ruang perawatan Chopper.

Zoro menoleh ke arah Robin dan tersenyum, dia memberikan senyuman yang tidak bisa ditebak maknanya. Dia mendekati Robin, dan menarik tangan wanita bertubuh tinggi dan berambut hitam panjang itu untuk duduk di kursi kamar perawatan itu.

"Robin, terimakasih karena tanpa kau, aku mungkin tidak ada disini," Robin meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Zoro. Jantungnya berdegub kencang, darahnya berdesir kencang. Zoro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Robin, begitupun dengan Robin dan wajah mereka semakin dekat, lebih dekat lagi.

"Oi, Marimo!" seru Sanji membuka pintu ruang perawatan tersebut,"MARIMO, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ROBIN-CWAN DAN KENAPA KALIAN BERDEKATAN SEPERTI ITU?!!" marah Sanji saat mendapati Zoro dan Robin berdekatan, sangat dekat malah.

Zoro dan Robin pun blushing, Sanji menunggu jawaban dari keduanya tapi tak satupun dari mereka menjawabnya. Robin pun keluar dari kamar perawatan itu, wajahnya masih memerah mengingat kejadian tadi. Sanji menatap Zoro dan meminta penjelasan peristiwa yang baru saja dilihatnya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa kok, kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula, ngapain kau ada disini, kangen?" jawab Zoro dingin.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan makan malammu, sekalian memberikan ucapan selamat padamu!" jawab Sanji lalu berjalan keluar kamar namun dia menghentikan langkahnya saat didekat pintu,"Marimo, kalau kau sampai menyakiti Robin-cwan, kau akan berhadapan denganku."

Sanji pun keluar kamar tersebut dan meninggalkan Zoro sendiri,"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan menyakiti wanita yang kucintai," gumam Zoro.

FFFFF

"Selamat datang di pulau Fishmen!" seru Hachi.

Thousand Sunny pun mendarat di pulau kelahiran Hachi, Caimie dan Pappag tersebut. seperti biasa, Nami membagikan uang untuk para nakamanya, Luffy selalu protes bila terjadi pembagian jatah uang dari Nami.

"Oya, set Log ternyata lebih cepat dari perkiraanku, jadi malam ini kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ke Red line," jelas Nami.

"Nami, kenapa aku selalu mendapatkan uang yang sedikit dibanding lainnya?!" protes Luffy.

"Begini ya Senchou, kapten Luffy, raja bajak laut yg akan datang, kau pasti akan menghabiskan uangmu untuk sesuatu yang tak penting, jadi aku sengaja tidak memberikanmu uang lebih," jawab Nami penuh kesabaran.

"Okelah kalau begitu, kalau begitu aku akan ikut denganmu saja!" kata Luffy.

"Tapi kan kau sudah kuberi uang, kenapa kau harus pergi denganku?" gantian Nami yang protes.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati kelaparan karena uang yang kau berikan itu kurang, karena itu aku akan pergi denganmu sekalian memastikan bahwa kau selamat tanpa tujuan," jawab Luffy lalu menarik Nami.

"Luffy, aneh sekali ya, sepertinya dia itu suka sama Nami deh," ucap Usopp memandang kapten dan navigator itu dengan tatapan aneh.

Kru lainnya juga merasakan hal seperti itu, ini tidak seperti kapten mereka. Ace hanya tersenyum, dia sudah duga seperti itu. Kini mereka melihat ke arah Sanji, mereka lalu melihat ke arah Zoro dan Robin.

……………

Nami berjalan-jalan mengitari kota Merman, para penduduk pulau tersebut memandang penuh amarah ke arah Nami dan Luffy. Luffy terlalu sibuk mengagumi pulau Fishmen hingga tak menyadari bahwa Nami sudah hilang dari pandangannya.

Nami merasa ada yang mengikutinya dari tadi, dia pun menoleh ke belakang tapi Luffy tidak ada. Nami mempercepat langkahnya, dia menjadi khawatir pada kaptennya yang bodoh itu. Sementara itu di lain tempat yang berbeda, Luffy memasuki kedai makanan di kota itu. Perutnya terus mengeluarkan suara-suara karena dia belum makan lagi, Luffy pun memesan makanan. Luffy menyadari bahwa Nami tidak berada disampingnya, diapun meninggalkan kedai itu lalu pergi mencari Nami.

Nami merasa khawatir, kecemasan melanda hatinya. Dia terus mempercepat langkahnya, pikirannya kacau dan mimpi yang dialaminya terus menghantui pikirannya. Nami berlari tanpa arah, dia pun terpojok. Dua orang yang mengikutinya tadi semakin mendekatinya, Nami memejamkan matanya berharap itu semua hanya mimpi.

Dua orang itu semakin dekat, dan menampakkan wajah keduanya. Mereka mendekati Nami yang masih memejamkan matanya, "Kalian?" gumam Nami saat melihat wajah dua orang yang mendekatinya. Dua orang itu membekap Nami hingga dia tak sadarkan diri.

Luffy masih terus berlari mencari Nami,"Permisi, apakah kau melihat wanita berambut pendek dan berwarna orange lewat sini?" tanya Luffy pada orang yang melewatinya.

"Tadi aku lihat dia dibawa oleh dua orang mermain ke arah gudang tua disana," jawab orang itu sambil menunjuk gudang tua yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Terima kasih ya," ucap Luffy lalu bergegas pergi kesana.

Luffy. Luffy tidak tahu kalau tempat yang ditunjuk oleh mermain itu hanya gudang tua kosong.

XXX

"Hai, Nami, kita bertemu lagi ternyata," kata mermain berambut panjang.

"Arlong, kau?" Nami yang sudah sadar, memandang tajam penuh kemarahan pada orang di depannya itu.

"Ternyata kau masih mengingatku ya," Arlong mengangkat dagu Nami, dia melihat ke tato ditangan Nami, dia menatap Nami lalu medorong Nami ke tembok dengan keras hingga Nami tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku dipenjara, asal kau tahu saja. Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan Mugiwara no Luffy, dan aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai budakku untuk selamanya!!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Luffy datang dan langsung menghajar Arlong. Dia pun menggunakan gear dua dan menghajar Arlong habis-habisan. Luffy pun melepaskan ikatan Nami, dan membawanya pergi ke Thousand Sunny.

XXXX

"Chopper, Chopper, tolong periksa Nami!" perintah Luffy saat dia kembali ke Thousand Sunny.

"Oi, Luffy, kenapa Nami-cwan bisa seperti itu?" tanya Sanji,"Apa kau tidak menjaganya!"

"Arlong sudah kembali, dia menculik Nami," jawab Luffy menunjukkan wajah khawatir.

"Luffy, kau ikut aku. Lukamu juga harus diobati!" perintah Chopper

Sanji mengepalkan tangannya, dia pun memilih untuk memasak makan malam di dapur. Robin mengikuti Chopper sambil membawa air hangat untuk membersihkan luka Luffy dan Nami.

Luffy melihat ke arah Nami, dia merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melindungi wanita yang paling dicintainya. Perlahan Nami pun membuka matanya, di ruangan itu Luffy, Chopper, dan Robin sedang memandang ke arahnya. Dia merasakan sakit di kepalanya, kepalalanya juga diperban. Nami melihat ke arah Luffy yang memasang wajah khawatir dan bersalah, Luffy memandang Nami balik.

"Nami, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik," ucap Luffy tulus.

"Kau tidak bersalah padaku kok Luffy," balas Nami sambil tersenyum.

CCCCCCC

**BERSAMBUNG……………**

Pendek banget ya chap ini, sebenernya aku pengen bikin Luffy cemburu pada Ace di chap ini, dan memfokuskan pada judul fic tapi entah kenapa susah sekali membuat Luffy cemburu. Oya, disini aku sengaja memotong pertarungan Arlong dan Luffy karena aku berencana untuk membuat fic lagi dari adegan itu, tapi baru rencana sih belum tentu jadi. Maaf kalau aku mengecewakan penggemar LuNa, karna LuNanya dikit disini, maaf juga kalo Zoro disini gak banyak.

Aku minta maaf karena di chap ini gak ada balesan review yang kedua, karena aku udah bales lewat Pm. Alasannya sih karena aku mau istiraha (baca: tidur) dulu setelah mengetik chap ini seharian,,hehehe.. aku cuma bales buat anonymous aja, maaf ya.

**Sabaku no Robin** : maaf ya Saba, kalo ZoRonya gak banyak. Mungkin lain kali, aku bikin fic dengan pairing ZoRo deh buat kamu sebagai permintaan maaf,,hehehe.. makasih ya udah review dan maaf juga kalo udah bikin kamu kecewa.

Aku harap reader bisa menikmati chap ini. Meski aku ngaku kalau fic ini sepertinya bukan chapter yang diharapkan. Maafkan saya kalo kecewa dengan chap/fic ini.

Dan sepertinya fic ini akan jadi fic terpanjang bikinan aku,,hehehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca dan tidak lupa saya meminta reader untuk mereview fic ini..^o^


	5. pendapatnya pleasee

Ini fanfic dari iklan kecap abc. Lucu aja tiap kali liat iklannya, kalo ada kesalahan nama dan sebagainya. Tolong dimaafkan ya.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece maupun brand kecap ABC bukan punya aku.

Itu tadi sekilas tentang fic saya yang gak kelar-kelar ini.

================================INTERMEZO==============================

"Rio, makan siangnya sudah siap!" seru Mama dari dapur.

Namun yang dipanggil belum juga datang, khawatir bercampur cemas, bunda pun mencari Rio ke ruang makan. Bunda mendapati Rio berjalan mengendap-endap hendak keluar dari rumah.

"Rio, mau kemana?" tanya Mama sambil memegang piring berisi ayam kecap favorit Rio.

"Mau ke rumah Putri, Ma, soalnya mamanya Putri masak ayam kecap. Ayam kecapnya itu enak banget," puji Rio langsung ngibrit ke rumah Putri.

Mama yang merasa penasaran, ikut-ikutan ke rumahnya Putri. Tercium aroma yang sangat wangi dari dapur rumah Putri, mirip bau masakan ayam kecap. Mama langsung nimbrung deket Bunda.

"Bu Joko, masak ayam kecap juga," ujar mama basa-basi/(A/N : namanya ini ngarang aja)

"Padahal bumbunya sama, apa yang beda ya," lanjut mama lebih ke arah pertanyaan.

"Kecapnya kali bu," kata Bu Joko memastikan.

"Kecapnya sa-ma, ABC?" jawab mama.

"Iya, bu, saya ngga pake kecap ABC. Boleh minta kecapnya, bu?" tanya mama tanpa malu sedikitpun.

Akhirnya mama balik lagi ke rumah dan bereksperimen membuat berbagai masakan terutama ayam kecap dengan kecap ABC.

"Ma, Rio pulang,hmm, harum," ujar Rio langsung ke dapur.

Setelah menyikat habis masakan mamanya, Rio beranjak pergi ke rumah Putri lagi. Rio sudah sampai pintu rumahnya, ketika mamanya bertanya dari dalam dapur.

"Rio, kamu mau kemana lagi?" tanya mama dari dapur.

"Mau main ke rumah putri, ma," sahut Rio sambil membuka pintu.

"Kan udah mama buatin ayam kecap pake kecap ABC!" seru mama masih dari dapur.

"Mamanya Putri cantik sih, jadi aku betah disana."

"????"

============================SEKIAN=============================

Oke itu tadi sekedar intermezo sebelum aku memulai rapat dadakan. Setelah memanggil semua kru topi jerami, dicaci maki sama Hancock, dan terpaksa memanggil arwah Ace, aku nyatakan rapat penentuan lanjut atau nggak fic Lovely LuNa akan dibuka.

Setelah menunggu bajak laut topi jerami melepas kangen karna sudah lama ngga ketemu, Luffy yang masih berbalut perban dimana-mana, mendadak histeris saat melihat arwah Ace.

"Ace!!" jerit Luffy memecah keheningan dan membangunkan author yang sedang ketiduran di meja makan sunny go.

Oya, ceritanya kami thousand sunny. Luffy tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari dan memeluk Ace, tapi tembus. Dia mencoba lagi tapi tetep gak bisa.

"Kok aku gak bisa peluk Ace ya," otak Luffy yang emang cuma pentium dua itu belum juga menyadari kalo yang dipeluk itu adalah arwah, makhluk tak bernyawa. Beda sama Brook yang emang punya kekuatan buah setan untuk hidup kekal.

"Kau ini anak bodoh, tentu saja kau tidak bisa memelukku. Aku kan sudah meninggal!" teriak Ace menyadarkan Luffy.

Kru topi jerami plus author dan Hancock hanya sweatdropped melihat kakak adik yang sudah beda dunia itu. Tiba – tiba Usopp menginterupsi pertengkaran duo penyandang D itu. Dia mengeluarkan kertas foto dari tasnya, lalu dengan senyum penuh arti dia berkata.

"Lihat, aku menemukan foto ini didalam tas author!" seru Usopp.

"Paling juga fotonya author, gak penting ah. Mendingan Nami-swan kemana-mana deh," sahut Sanji tak peduli.

"Bukan, makanya liat dulu," bujuk Usopp.

Foto pun dibalik dan tampaklah foto Sanji seperti pada cover chapter 544 One Piece di onemanga, sedetik kemudian..

"Tak kusangka ternyata kau juga ikut-ikutan menjadi penduduk asli Momorio ya,,hahahaha,," tawa Zoro pun meledak.

Terjadilah pertengkaran kesekian kalinya antara Zoro dan Sanji, sudah cukup duo penyandang D yang bertengkar saat ini. Nami dengan sekali serangan clima tact-nya, ketiga manusia pun hangus terkena halilintar dari perfect clima tact milik Nami.

"Author, cepatlah utarakan maksud dan tujuanmu mendatangkan kami semua. Aku masih harus membantu Haredas dan penduduk Weatheria lainnya," tegas Nami to the point.

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana bisa mulai kalau mereka bertiga masih terkapar seperti itu," keluh Author gak sabaran.

……………………SINKKKK…………………….

Hening. Semuanya masih memikirkan cara untuk menyadarkan mereka bertiga, dimulai dari ide gila Hancock untuk membangunkan mereka dengan mero mero no mi. hal itu tentu saja dicegah dengan kru topi jerami lainnya + Ace + author, lalu ide gila dari Nami dengan clima tact-nya, dan lagi-lagi dicegah. Hingga Robin pun tanpa meminta pendapat teman-temannya, langsung mengerahkan kekuatannya. Dia mengeluarkan tangan-tangan dari tangan dan kaki ketiganya. Dengan sekali serang, langsung membuat ketiganya terbangun.

"Oi, Robin, kau ingin membunuhku ya!" bentak Zoro dengan wajah kesal.

"Marimo baka, jangan seenaknya saja membentak Robin-cwan!" maki Sanji.

"Luffy-kun, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Hancock lembut.

"Ngga apa-apa, Hancock, arigatou," ucap Luffy sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Dia memanggil namaku, apa? Luffy bilang aishiteru," Hancock mulai 'berimajinasi' lagi kalo Luffy bilang aishiteru.

"Ayolah, teman. Kapan kita bisa rapat kalo kalian kayak gini?"

"Rapat apa??" jawab mereka serempak.

"Ini tentang fanfic buatanku ituloh LoveLy LuNa!" Author jadi kesel.

"Ohh," koor mereka kompak.

"Bantu aku ya, menurut kalian pairingnya gimana? Luffy apa kau bersedia dipasangkan dengan Nami?" tanya author udah putus asa.

"Ngga mau!" jawab Luffy lantang.

"Kenapa?" protes author dan Nami.

"Nami itu kan pelit, selalu menyuruhku seenaknya saja, uang jajanku juga paling dikit, selalu menghajarku seenaknya saja. aku gak mau, bisa babak belur aku." Jelas Luffy panjang tapi gak lebar.

"Author, aku mau kok dipasangkan dengan Nami-swan," usul Sanji dengan mata berbentuk hati dan hidung menangis darah (tau kan maksudnya apa.).

"Nami, apa kau mau dipasangkan dengan Luffy?" tanya author lagi udah putus harapan.

"Ngga mau!" balas Nami.

"Ah, baiklah. Tapi masalahnya aku ingin membuat pairing kalian berdua, jadi gimana donk?" author udah bener-bener putus asa menghadapi Luffy dan Nami yang saling mengirim death glare.

"Tanya aja sama reader, gampang kan." Usul Ace bijak.

"Usulmu bagus juga Ace, gak salah aku membangkitkanmu dari alam kubur, dan dengan ini RAPAT DITUTUP!"

Dengan berakhirnya rapat gak jelas ini, saya selaku author yang punya fanfic ini. memohon pada reader/author lewat review, untuk memberikan pendapatnya.

Jawaban terbanyak, maka itu yang akan saya pake buat meneruskan fic ini.

Silakan kemukakan pendapat kalian ya. Makasih.

**Kalian ingin berakhir dengan pairing apa?**

Luffy X Nami

Sanji X Nami

**Menurut kalian, apakah fanfic saya ini sebaiknya lanjut ato nggak?**

Lanjut aja. Alasan….

Nggak usah. Alasan….

Buat yang udah mereview dan memberikan pendapatnya, saya ucapkan sangat terima kasih sekali. Oya satu lagi pertanyaannya.

**Kalo fic ini tetep dengan pairing LuNa, cerita seperti apa yang kalian harapkan pada lanjutannya nanti?**

Utarakan ide kalian ya. Saya lagi buntu ide nih.

oya, sampe lupa. begini, karna aku bikin nih fanfic buat reader.

jadi dari kalian, untuk kalian, oleh kalian.

pertanyaan terakhir.

**dalam fic ini, kalian pengen pairing apa aja?**

terserah aja.

kemukakan aja pendapat kalian. yang ngga ada pilihannya boleh juga kok. misal pengen ZoNa, LuHan, AceNa, ZoRo, ato lainnya. terserah aja.

**Terima kasih, dan saya harap anda bisa mereview polling ini. **

**Terima kasih ya.**

**Ada yang tahu cara bikin poll di profile?**


	6. LaBoon

Jadi selamat membaca, terima kasih buat author dan reader yang sudah mereview fic aku ini dan sudah menunggunya.. sekali lagi, happy reading ^o^

Kalian juga boleh kok menge-flame ficku ini jika ini OOC tingkat tinggi, kalian juga menge-flame ficku ini jika dalam ficku ini mengandung bashing. Saya mohon bantuannya ya untuk memperbaiki fic saya yang jelek ini. terima kasih.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Eiichiro Oda.

**Summary** : Bajak laut topi jerami pun meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju Redline, Ace mengetahui rahasia yang tersembunyi dibalik eksekusi Roger. Laboon ikut bersama bajak laut topi jerami mengarungi grand line, dan otomatis Crocus juga ikut karena dia adalah dokternya Laboon. Tapi dia tidak bergabung dengan topi jerami.

**Warning** : OOC.

_Mmmm, chara POV_

LABOON

Setelah melewati pertarungan sengitnya dengan Arlong, Luffy kembali ke thousand sunny. Nami masih pingsan akibat perlawanannya pada Arlong, kini Nami sedang ditangani Chopper dan Robin. Luffy menunggunya di luar bersama kru topi jerami lainnya. Sanji yang melihat Nami terluka langsung menghampiri Luffy dan meninju pelipisnya.

BRUAKK

Luffy pun jatuh tersungkur, dia mengerti kenapa Sanji memukulnya. Dia memang salah, dia tidak menjaga Nami dengan baik.

"Luffy, kau bilang akan menjaga Nami, tapi apa kenyataannya. Kau membiarkan Arlong menculiknya, dan membuatnya terluka. Kalau aku tahu akan seperti ini, lebih baik aku saja yang menemaninya melihat keadaan kota!" seru Sanji naik pitam.

"Iya, aku memang salah. Aku tadi kelaparan, saat berjalan-jalan ditengah kota. Aku melihat toko takoyaki, lalu aku makan dulu disana. Kupikir Nami masih mengikutiku dibelakang, tapi pas aku sadar Nami tidak ada. Aku langsung berlari tanpa membayar takoyaki itu, aku juga sempat ditipu sama seorang mermain. Saat aku tiba, Nami sudah terkulai tak berdaya seperti itu.", jelas Luffy yang sekarang sudah berdiri.

Bukannya membela dirinya, Luffy malah membuatnya semakin terpojok. Zoro yang sudah hafal tabiat Sanji pun berusaha untuk melerai keduanya, tentu saja Sanji tidak tinggal diam. Zoro yang mencoba melerai Sanji dan Luffy malah terkena tendangan maut Sanji tapi untungnya Zoro cepat menangkisnya dengan pedang Ichimonjinya.

Keadaan semakin diperburuk karena Zoro juga terlibat dalam pertengkaran yang seharusnya tidak terjadi, dengan cekatan, Ace melempar Sanji dan Zoro ke sembarang arah.

"Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja! kau Sanji, setidaknya kau adalah laki-laki paling normal yang pernah bergabung dengan adikku, seharusnya kau bersikap kepala dingin dan tidak main hantam gitu aja. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan Nami, begitupun dengan aku-" menyadari ucapannya barusan, Ace cepat melanjutkan kembali nasehatnya itu,"Tentu saja yang lain juga, dan kau Zoro. kau sudah tahu Sanji seperti itu, harusnya kau tidak ikut-ikutan dengan pertengkaran tidak penting ini. kau Luffy, jangan pikir hanya karena kau adalah adikku, kau tidak salah. Kau juga salah, apa tidak ada yang lain dipikiranmu itu selain makanan hah?!" nasehat Ace yang ikut-ikutan emosi.

"Aku ingin melihat keadaan Nami, terserah kalian saja mau melanjutkan atau tidak. Aku lelah," lanjut Ace, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Luffy, kuharap ini adalah yang terakhir kali. Kalau tidak," Sanji menatap Luffy serius. Tatapannya itu bahkan bisa membunuh Luffy kalau itu memang bisa. Zoro yang mengerti situasi ini segera menyingkir dan mengikuti Ace.

Sanji membalikkan badannya lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terputus,"Kalau tidak, ah kau pasti mengerti maksudku ini."

Luffy hanya terdiam memandang punggung Sanji yang kian lama mulai menghilang. Luffy menundukkan kepalanya, dan mengepalkan tangannya. Dia tahu maksud Sanji, dia juga tahu Sanji memang lebih dulu mencintai Nami dan meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, Luffy tahu Sanji akan melakukan apa saja untuk Nami. ya, dia tahu Sanji tidak akan tinggal diam. Tapi sayangnya Luffy tidak tahu bahwa Ace, kakaknya, juga jatuh cinta pada Nami.

Di kamar perawatan, Nami masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Chopper sedang memeriksa keadaan Nami, Robin membantu Chopper membalut luka Luffy. Luffy memang tidak terluka parah karena saat Luffy masuk ke dalam markas Arlong, semua anak buah Arlong sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Tapi anehnya hanya Arlong yang tidak terluka, dan terjadilah pertempuran sengit itu.

**Flashback **

Saat itu Ace sedang berjalan-jalan sendiri, tanpa sengaja dia melihat dua orang merman membawa seorang gadis yang terasa familiar dengannya. Ace pun mendekat, dilihatnya Nami dibawa oleh dua orang manusia ikan aneh ke sebuah gudang tua. Ace diam-diam mengikuti mereka, dan sesampainya di gudang tua itu..

_Kemana mereka akan membawa Nami? hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat melihat dua manusia ikan membawa Nami dengan kasar. Aku juga melihat seorang manusia ikan gergaji, aku sih tak tahu karena hidungnya seperti gergaji maka kupikir dia itu manusia ikan gergaji. Dia menyuruh anak buahnya itu untuk mengikat Nami dikursi kosong. _

_Aku hanya bisa mengamati keadaan, kulihat Nami masih tak sadarkan diri. Dia mendekati Nami dan heii, tunggu dulu. Ini sangat berbahaya, apa yang ingin dia lakukan pada Nami._

Nami pun tersadar, dia menatap Arlong tajam. Ace melihat tongkat Nami yang diletakkan disudut ruangan, Ace pun masuk mengendap-endap sambil terus memperhatikan apa yang hendak dilakukan Arlong pada Nami.

Nami pun berdiri dan menendang Arlong dengan high heels miliknya. Arlong yang kesakitan lalu memukul Nami dengan sadis, itu membuat Nami jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Ace mulai emosi saat melihat Arlong memperlakukan Nami seperti itu, Ace bahkan lupa kalau dia sedang bersembunyi. Melihat hal itu, dia lalu menyerang Arlong. Dengan kekuatan buah iblisnya, dia membuat anak buah Arlong menjadi ikan bakar. Dia ingin menghajar Arlong saat dia menyadari ada orang yang datang, Luffy berlari memasuki gudang tua itu dengan menerobos pintu yang sudah reyot itu. Ace langsung cepat keluar dari sana.

"ARLONG!!" seru Luffy melihat kedalam gudang.

"Nami!!" Luffy lalu berlari ke arah Nami. Dia menggendong Nami, dan menaruhnya di tempat yang aman.

Luffy masuk kembali kedalam gudang tua, dia mencari Arlong. Orang yang dicarinya pun berdiri di belakangnya dan mencoba menghunuskan pisau beracun ke arahnya, dia berbalik dan mendapati Arlong mencoba menghunuskan pisau beracun.

Luffy cepat menghindar, namun sialnya pisau itu terkena lengan kirinya. Arlong membuang senjatanya, lalu menyerang Luffy seperti saat di desa kokoyashi. Hanya saja, dia lebih kuat dan lebih cepat.

Luffy yang khawatir dengan keadaan Nami pun menggunakan gear two dan menghajar Arlong hingga Arlong terkapar tak berdaya disudut ruangan.

Luffy mengabaikan luka di lengan kirinya, dia hanya memikirkan Nami. dia kembali ke tempat Nami dan membawanya pergi dari sana.

**E.O.F**

XXX

Nami perlahan membuka matanya, dilihatnya Chopper masih sibuk meracik obat-obatan untuknya, di tempat tidur yang satu lagi terlihat Zoro sedang tertidur dengan nyenyaknya.

'_Apa yang Zoro lakukan disini?_' pikir Nami lalu mengedarkan pandangannya lagi ke sudut kamar lainnya. Sanji dan Luffy tertidur di tikar karena bersikeras ingin menjaga Nami.

'_Apa yang mereka lakukan disini?_' batin Nami sweatdropped. Chopper yang melihat wajah tanya Nami segera menjawabnya,"Zoro tadi tertidur disana, aku sudah menyuruhnya pindah tapi dia malah mengigau dan hampir menebasku dengan pedangnya. Luffy dan Sanji mungkin tertidur karena lelah bertengkar, Ace menyuruh mereka berdua untuk tidur di tikar itu. Bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini Nami?" jelas Chopper sekalian menanyakan keadaan Nami.

"Ah, aku sudah baikan kok. Chopper bolehkah aku pindah ke kamarku?" tanya Nami mencoba bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Boleh, tapi kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku tidak bisa memantaunya," jawab Chopper namun langsung berubah pikiran begitu melihat Nami memberikan death glare sambil melihat ke arah Sanji, Luffy, dan Zoro.

Nami meninggalkan keempatnya menuju kamar wanita, saat dia hendak ke kamarnya. Nami melihat Ace berdiri menghadap lautan. Angin membelai lembut rambut acak-acakan Ace, dia membalikkan badannya.

"Nami, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Ace sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiran Nami.

"Baru saja, aku ingin ke kamarku. Tapi aku terhenti saat melihat kau berdiri disana," jawab Nami sambil berjalan mendekati Ace.

Jantung Ace berdegub kencang, dia benar-benar salah tingkah saat Nami semakin dekat dengannya. Kalau saja Nami bisa melihat wajah Ace sekarang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana Ace, bolehkah aku menemanimu?" tanya Nami dengan sopan.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, bagaimana dengan keadaanmu Nami?" tanya Ace.

"Aku sangat mencemaskanmu, makanya aku tidak bisa tidur. Nami, aku menyukaimu."

Pernyataan Ace barusan bagaikan halilintar ditelinga Nami, Nami hanya terdiam. Dia tak dapat berkata-kata, dia hanya menganggap Ace sebagai nakama dan sosok seorang kakak baginya.

"Tapi Ace, selama ini kau telah membantuku," hanya itu yang terlontar oleh Nami.

"Nami, aku kan tidak memintamu menjadi kekasihku," tegas Ace.

"Tapi Ace, aku, sudah menyakitimu. Lebih baik kau jangan membantuku lagi!"

Dengan mengatakan hal itu Nami pun meninggalkan Ace sendiri, tanpa mereka ketahui bahwa sepasang mata terus mengawasi. Orang berambut kuning itu hanya menggeram pelan. Dia tampak berpikir keras saat mendengar pernyataan cinta Ace pada Nami, dia terus berpikir hingga rokoknya habis.

"Ah, besok saja kutanyakan pada Ace-san," ujarnya dalam hati sambil berjalan menuju kamar laki-laki.

Sementara itu, Luffy yang terbangun disaat yang sama juga mendengar pernyataan Ace. dia hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Dia pura-pura tidur, meski sebenarnya dia terus memikirkan kata-kata Ace itu.

"Haruskah aku merelakannya untukmu, Ace,"

XXXX

"Hei, lihat itu aliran laut yang kita lewati dulu!" seru Usopp dari atas menara pengintai.

"Laboon, akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi!" seru Brook saking bahagianya.

XXX

Setelah melewati aliran arus laut dan melewati gunung, Sunny go pun sampai diujung perbatasan red line. Luffy dan Brook sangat antusias saat mereka sudah semakin mendekati teluk tempat Laboon tinggal. Brook terus mencari Laboon tapi belum muncul juga, meski dia tidak menampakkan raut wajah gelisah. Dari sikapnya sudah menggambarkan betapa gugupnya dia, mendadak rasa tidak percaya diri itu muncul pada dirinya. Apakah Laboon akan mengenalinya dalam bentuk tengkorak, bagaimana jika Laboon malah takut melihatnya. Luffy yang mengerti perasaan Brook langsung menghampirinya, dia menepuk pundak Brook seraya berkata, "Tenang saja Brook, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Ayo, keluarlah dia telah menunggumu."

Ucapan bijak sang kapten membuat si tengkorak hidup kembali mendapatkan kepercayaan dirinya, Brook segera mengikuti langkah Luffy.

"Ngukk,,, ukkk,,," begitulah bunyi Laboon menyapa bajak laut topi jerami.

"Laboon, ini aku Brook sudah datang!" seru Brook saking riangnya.

Laboon yang sudah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan Brook, bukannya senang malah ketakutan. Wajah laboon saat ini sangat pucat, persis seperti Chopper jika ketakutan. Brook jadi depresi dan akhirnya mojok di ruangan. Nami yang kasihan sama Brook, mencoba menghiburnya.

"Brook, sudahlah, gak usah bersedih begitu. Coba kau perlihatkan tone dial itu pada Laboon, mungkin dia akan mengingatmu," hibur Nami dengan wajah iba.

"Ah, benar juga idemu Nami-san, terimakasih ya," Brook langsung berdiri dan melangkah ke luar kapal untuk bertemu Laboon, namun langkahnya terhenti di mulut kapal. Dia berbalik ke arah Nami,"Nami-san, boleh kutahu warna celana dalammu hari ini?"

"Orange," karena merasa prihatin sama Brook, Nami jadi tidak sadar mengatakan warna celana dalamnya pada Brook.

"Yohohoho, seperti warna rambutmu ya. Terima kasih Nami-san," dengan secepat mungkin Brook langsung kabur dari tempatnya berdiri sebelum..

"BROOK!!" Nami akhirnya menyadari kesalahannya tapi sayangnya dia sudah terlambat karena Brook sudah kabur daritadi.

XXX

Siang ini Ace memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Twin Cape, saat sedang berkeliling dia bertemu dengan orang tua nyentrik dengan gaya super aneh. Penampilannya mirip seorang kepala suku indian, hanya saja dia memakai pakaian santai seperti Franky dan memiliki janggut putih juga memakai kacamata.

Crocus, itulah nama orang tua itu. Dia segera mengenali Ace, mereka sempat diam terpaku dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa kau Gold D. Ace?" tanya Crocus menatap lurus Ace.

"Bukan, aku Portgas D. Ace. maaf kau salah orang," jawab Ace datar. Sebenarnya dia tahu yang dimaksud orang di depannya ini adalah dirinya, tapi dia tetap tak ingin mengakuinya.

Ace membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke Sunny, dia sudah tak bersemangat saat nama keluarga ayah kandungnya diungkit lagi.

"Ace," panggil Crocus tepat saat Ace hendak meninggalkannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, dan aku juga tidak mau tahu siapa kau," sahut Ace tanpa membalikkan badannya. Crocus hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat Ace.

"Dasar ayah dan anak, sama-sama keras kepala," Crocus terus saja bicara meski ia tahu Ace tidak mengindahkan ucapannya itu.

Ace terus melangkahkan kakinya, dia sama sekali tidak ingin disangkut pautkan dengan ayah yang telah meninggalkannya sebelum dia dilahirkan. Ayah yang telah membuatnya dibenci banyak orang, dia sangat membenci ayah kandungnya itu dan baginya ayahnya adalah Shirohige.

Crocus menatap Ace dalam diam, dia bahkan tidak mengejarnya sama sekali. Ace mungkin membenci Roger, tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Dia juga ingin mengetahui seperti apa sosok ayah kandungnya itu, dia berbalik dan mendapati Crocus yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Ace, ayahmu itu sangat menyayangi kau dan ibumu. Dia punya alasan tersendiri ketika menitipkanmu pada Garp, oya, sudah lama aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu. Ayo ikut aku," ujar Crocus.

Ace mengikuti Crocus dari belakang, dia sempat ragu saat Crocus menyuruhnya memasuki perut Laboon. Tapi toh, dia ikut masuk juga. di rumah kecil yang hanya ditumbuhi sebatang pohon kelapa itu, Crocus mempersilakan Ace duduk. Dia lalu ke dalam, mengambil sebuah amplop dan album tua.

Amplop itu berisi surat dari Roger, dia menulis surat itu selama di penjara. Tentu saja Garp yang memberikan surat-surat itu pada Crocus. Crocus membuka album tua yang usang itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Ace. Ace melihat album itu, dia terkejut saat melihat foto-fotonya masih bayi. Foto ibunya yang masih muda, serta masih banyak lagi foto lama keluarganya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan semua ini padaku?" tanya Ace masih menatap foto-foto dan surat dari ayahnya.

"Kapten sangat menyayangimu Ace, dia mengorbankan nyawanya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kalian berdua," Crocus memulai ceritanya. Ace tampak tak memedulikan kata-katanya, dia melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

**Flashback**

"Kau?"

"Ya Roger, ini aku Garp. Aku kesini ingin melakukan perjanjian denganmu," tutur Garp dengan wajah serius.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin menitipkan anakku padamu. Dan jangan pernah menyentuh keluarga juga nakamaku, deal?" pinta Roger.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku, Roger."

Roger pun menyerahkan diri pada marinir dengan jaminan keselamatan keluarga serta nakamanya, entah apa alasan Roger yang sebenarnya. Hanya Eiichiro Oda yang tahu alasan yang sebenarnya mengapa tiba-tiba Roger menyerahkan diri dan memilih untuk dieksekusi.

**E.O.F**

"Roger sangat bahagia saat dia tahu akan memiliki seorang anak, tapi saat dia sadar kalau dia adalah raja bajak laut. Dia memilih untuk melakukan perjanjian pada marinir, dia berharap anaknya kelak bisa lebih baik darinya. Wajar kalau kau kecewa atau benci dengannya, aku sudah menceritakan semuanya padamu. Semuanya terserah padamu," sambung Crocus.

"Akan kupikirkan, aku harus pergi. Terima kasih," ucap Ace beranjak pergi membawa surat-surat dari Roger.

XXX

Ace pun kembali ke thousand sunny, saat dia kembali bajak laut topi jerami sedang merayakan pesta bergabungnya Laboon sebagai anggota baru mereka. Tentu saja adiknyalah yang merekrutnya, terkadang Ace memikirkan semua anggota adiknya. Mereka semua punya impian, mungkin karena itu Luffy merekrut semua krunya itu. Kata-kata Crocus tentang ayah kandungnya terus bergema ditelinganya, dia tetap berjalan hingga tampaklah Thousand Sunny.

"Ace, cepat kemari kalau tidak ingin makananmu dihabiskan Luffy!" seru Sanji dari atas dek kapal.

Tak lama setelah Ace pergi, Crocus juga datang untuk merayakan welcome party untuk Laboon. Semuanya bergembira, semuanya sangat senang. Ace pun terlihat begitu, dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya. Dia menghampiri Luffy.

"Luffy, mari kita buktikan siapa yang menjadi pirate king, kau atau aku!" tantang Ace.

Mendengar hal itu, Luffy mengangkat minumannya dan berteriak,"Bersulang!" yang menyetujui tantangan Ace.

"Ace, kali ini aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi raja bajak laut."

"Kalau kau bisa."

Mereka bersulang sekali lagi dan kembali berbaur dengan keceriaan malam itu. Luffy meminta Brook menyanyikan Bink Sake, semua bergembira hingga larut malam. Franky yang terus menangis haru karena melihat Brook dan Laboon, Robin yang selalu tersenyum sambil sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah nakamanya, Zoro yang entah keberapa kalinya dia menghabiskan sakenya, Sanji yang terus berputar-putar diantara Nami dan Robin, Chopper, Usopp, dan Luffy yang menari khas mereka sambil mendengarkan dan menyenandungkan Bink sake. Ace yang ikut meneguk sake bareng Zoro, Crocus yang hanya diam sambil ikut meneguk beberapa gelas sake.

Hari itu juga adalah hari resminya Laboon bergabung menjadi anggota baru bajak laut topi jerami, hingga pesta usai. Hanya tinggal Luffy seorang yang masih terbangun. Dia memandang wajah teman-temannya satu per satu. Bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah senyuman, semua yang terjadi sebelumnya terus hadir dalam benaknya. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan nakamanya juga kakaknya, Ace. akhirnya dia memilih duduk di atas kepala Sunny.

Sambil menyenandungkan lagu bink sake dengan pelan, ditemani ratusan bintang yang menghiasi malam. Dia terus bersenandung, seolah dengan begitu, dia akan mengusir kegusarannya. Tanpa disadarinya, seseorang sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Luffy," panggil orang itu.

Luffy menoleh ke arah pemilih suara, sesosok gadis berambut orange berdiri dibelakangnya dengan wajah tanya.

"Oh, kau Nami, maaf ya aku sudah membangunkanmu," sahut Luffy.

"Kau belum tidur daritadi?" tanya Nami lalu berdiri disamping Luffy.

Luffy melihat sekilas ke arah Nami, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke laut.

"Aku belum ngantuk, kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Luffy.

"Bagaimana bisa tidur, suaramu itu membuat kupingku sakit. Aku jadi tidak bisa memejamkan mataku," jawab Nami setengah bercanda.

Keduanya tertawa pelan karena takut membangunkan yang lain, keduanya terus bicara tentang petualangan masing-masing. Luffy bercerita tentang penduduk amazon lily, tapi tidak terlalu banyak karena dulu sudah diceritakan Hancock. Nami bercerita tentang pulau Weatheria, saat dia bertemu Haredas.

GROOOKKKK

"Nami, apa kau bisa masak?" tanya Luffy yang sudah jelas tahu jawabannya.

"Tidak, dulu yang suka masak adalah Nojiko. Memang sih, aku pernah diajarin tapi beberapa kali mencobanya, aku selalu gagal," jawab Nami mengenang kakaknya.

"Ayo kita coba sekali lagi, kalau tidak dicoba. Kita ngga akan tahu hasilnya, kau bisa meminta Sanji untuk mencicipi masakanmu," ajak Luffy.

Luffy dan Nami pun berjalan ke dapur, Luffy duduk anteng di kursi meja makan menunggu Nami, sedangkan Nami mengeluarkan beberapa bahan untuk dimasak.

===================Beberapa menit kemudian===================

Nami menghidangkan nasi goreng buatannya pada Luffy, dia menatap Luffy dengan cemas. Takut kalau rasa masakannya itu tidak enak, Luffy menyendok nasi goreng itu dan mendekatkannya kemulutnya. Dia melirik ke arah Nami, lalu memasukkan nasi goreng itu ke dalam mulutnya dan melumatnya hingga tercerna dalam lambung.

Nami terus memperhatikan Luffy makan hingga suapan terakhir, Luffy lalu meneguk air minumnya dan melihat Nami berlagak berpikir.

"Untuk masakan pertama, nasi gorengmu ini jauh lebih enak dari punya Sanji. Berarti, kalau Sanji gak ada, kau bisa menggantikannya jadi koki kapal," jawab Luffy mantap.

"Aku kan hanya bisa masak ini saja, sebaiknya kita bereskan dulu dapur ini sebelum Sanji datang," kata Nami.

"Iya, ayo kita bereskan sama-sama."

Keduanya lalu membereskan dapur sambil sesekali tertawa membayangkan bagaimana rupa Sanji kalau saja mereka tidak membereskan dapur. Hari sudah semakin larut, setelah membereskan dapur dan meja makan keduanya pun memutuskan untuk pergi tidur. Luffy kembali ke kamar pria dan Nami ke kamar Wanita.

XXXX

Pagi itu Sanji seperti biasa bangun lebih dulu daripada yang lain, dia lalu bergegas ke dapur untuk mempersiapkan sarapan pagi buat nakamanya. Siang ini bajak laut topi jerami akan melanjutkan setengah perjalanan mereka agar bisa sampai ke pulau Raftell, tempat one piece berada.

Dia mencoba membuka pintu dapur, tapi saat dia memutar kunci untuk membuka. Pintu itu malah terkunci, dia terdiam lalu mencoba lagi hingga sebuah kesimpulan terlintas dalam benaknya.

"Siapa yang masuk dapurku ya," tanya Sanji pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia melangkah masuk, dapurnya tetap bersih. Dia mengamati dapurnya sekali lagi, letak perabotan semua lengkap dan masih tertata rapih. Lalu dia melihat ke dalam kulkas dan menyadari bahwa beberapa bahan tidak ada. Nasi tadi malam juga sudah habis tak tersisa, dia mencoba mengingat apa dia telah memakai bahan-bahan tersebut, namun dia tetap merasa tidak memakainya.

"Aneh," gumam Sanji.

Sanji melanjutkan kembali mempersiapkan sarapan pagi untuk nakamanya, menu pagi ini Sanji membuat sandwich isi daging tuna, dan juga nasi goreng daging sapi.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan pagi buat nakamanya, dia memanggil nakamanya untuk sarapan. Mulai dari Luffy yang selalu datang duluan saat waktu makan datang, Zoro yang datang kedua karena takut jatah makannya dimakan Luffy, Ace yang datang malas-malasan, Usopp dan Chopper yang berlomba hingga ruang makan, Franky dengan gaya supernya, Brook yang berjalan santai setelah sebelumnya menyapa Laboon, Crocus juga ikut makan bersama mereka, Robin yang berjalan santai, disusul oleh Nami dibelakangnya.

Sarapan kali ini berjalan dengan normal, tangan-tangan Luffy semakin terlatih dalam mencuri makan pagi teman-temannya. Kecepatannya juga sudah meningkat, tentu saja tak urung dia masuk ke dalam perangkap yang dipasang Usopp dalam makanannya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya hanya Luffy yang kenyang sedangkan lainnya tidak puas dengan jatah makan yang didapatkan mereka.

Aktivitas kembali normal, Robin membaca buku dikursi santainya, Nami mengurus kebun mikannya, Sanji membereskan meja makan dan dapur lalu menyiapkan cemilan buat Nami dan Robin, Franky memeriksa keadaan kapal mereka dan mengecek bahan cola di gudang, trio bodoh sedang memancing dengan bosan, Brook bermain dengan Laboon, Zoro latihan di gym, Ace mengobrol dengan Crocus dan menanyakan seperti apa rupa ibunya.

Setelah menimbang dan memikirkan masak-masak Brook memutuskan tetap ikut berlayar menuju pulau Raftell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**BERSAMBUNG....................**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oke, segini dulu updatenya..

Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Ooc? Ato malah makin hancur?

Terima kasih. Dan review please…

Sekali terima kasih buat semua yang udah nunggu dan mereview fic ini.

Kalo ada typonya, kasi tau ya di bagian mananya.

Oya, berdasarkan polling dan keputusanku sendiri. fic ini tetep pairing utamanya LuNa.


	7. 2 Years From Now

Maaf baru update sekarang, aku kehabisan ide dan ide yang ada malah sulit dikembangin hehehe mungkin karna udah lama banget gak nulis fanfic, maaf kalo malah jadi makin ancur dari sebelumnya ya.. aku harap ada yang membacanya, kalo gak ada yang review.. aku udah pasrah.

**Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Eiichiro oda. Fairy Tail punya Mashima Hiro

**Summary** : tinggal selangkah lagi Bajak Laut Topi Jerami menuju Pulau Raftel tempat One Piece berada namun sesuatu terjadi ketika mereka singgah di pulau berikutnya, semua teman – temannya tidak ada lagi di kapal saat Luffy kembali ke Sunny. Hanya ada kakeknya dan Ace disana, dan sebuah kotak yang dibungkus pake kertas biasa yang dibawa oleh Hancock. Dan fakta bahwa Luffy dan Nami sudah menikah. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada yang penasaran? Ada yang mau tahu? Baca aja lanjutannya..

**Warning** : OOC, 99% Karangan Author 1% Canon, AR/AT/mungkin termasuk AU

'pikiran' pikiran

**2 YEARS FROM NOW**

"Crocus, ayo ceritakan lagi petualangan bajak laut Roger!" pinta Chopper dan Luffy selama perjalanan menuju pulau berikutnya.

"Luffy, daripada mendengarkan kisah yang sama berulang kali lebih baik kau memancing untuk mendapatkan persediaan makanan sebelum kita tiba di pulau berikutnya!" saran Sanji yang terdengar lebih seperti perintah dibandingkan memberikan saran.

"Aku juga sudah bosan setiap saat mendengar hal yang sama," timpal Ace lalu melanjutkan kontes minum sake dengan Zoro lagi.

"Itu benar Luffy, kau tidak bisa meminta Crocus setiap saat menceritakan petualangan Roger berulang kali." ujar Nami masih memperhatikan arah log pose ke pulau selanjutnya. "Tapi aku penasaran, dari cerita yang selalu diceritakan Crocus, sepertinya Roger itu tidak tertarik dengan wanita. Lalu bagaimana ceritanya hingga Ace lahir?"

"Benar juga, kalau dipikir – pikir Roger-san hampir sama seperti Luffy-san, bagaimana bisa..?" sahut Brook ikut nimbrung.

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan sekarang Crocus akan menceritakan kenapa Ace bisa ada." balas Luffy antusias.

Crocus memandang Ace meminta persetujuan, lalu memandang wajah – wajah antusias kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami bahkan Zoro dan Robin yang biasanya acuh dengan cerita – cerita Crocus pun tampak tertarik mendengarkan cerita itu.

Crocus berdehem sebelum memulai ceritanya itu, sekali lagi dia memandang Ace meminta persetujuan namun yang dipandang tampak tak tertarik dan melanjutkan kontes minum sake-nya bersama Zoro. Crocus lalu memandang wajah – wajah antusias itu sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

"Pernikahan Rouge dan Roger bisa dibilang tak lepas dari campur tangan Garp.." Crocus memulai ceritanya. Dia kembali memandang mereka sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya, wajah ayo-cepat-lanjutkan-gak-usah-lihat-lihat-terus-gitu jelas tergambar.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana ceritanya tapi yang kudengar, Rouge adalah keponakan Garp. Mungkin juga karena itu Roger menitipkan Rouge pada Garp sebelum dia meninggal. Aku tidak tahu pasti bagaimana Roger dan Rouge bisa bertemu," jeda sejenak. Crocus menghela nafas pelan lalu menghembuskannya. "Roger orang yang terbuka dan suka berpetualang, seperti yang Nami bilang.. dia mirip dengan Luffy. Tapi dia juga mirip dengan Ace. Sampai suatu saat ketika kami menunggu log pose di salah satu pulau di dunia baru, saat itu Roger belom menjadi raja bajak laut. Hari itu hari dimana Roger melarikan diri dari sebuah kedai karena tidak membayar makanan yang dia makan, s-"

"Kita sudah sampai di pulau!" Seru Usopp dari atas menara.

Cerita Crocus pun terpotong karena sekarang perhatian setiap orang teralihkan ke pulau yang akan dituju, seperti biasa Nami memberikan instruksi pada nakamanya untuk merapat dan membagi – bagikan uang agar mereka bisa membeli keperluan masing – masing. Namun belum sempat Nami memberikan tugas pada nakamanya untuk keperluan kapal, Luffy sudah menariknya dan membawanya turun dari kapal. Disusul Ace yang juga entah hilang kemana.

Crocus dan Brook tinggal di Thousand Sunny, berjaga – jaga kalau ada marinir di pulau tersebut. Usopp 'menemani' Zoro membeli Sake, Sanji berbelanja keperluan kapal bersama Franky, dan Robin dan Chopper pergi ke toko buku.

XXX

TOKK

Nami memukul kepala Luffy dengan tongkatnya. Luffy meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sedikit benjol.

"Nami, kenapa sih mukul kepala terus?!" protes Luffy sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang dipukul Nami tadi.

"Kau itu yang kenapa. Menarikku turun paksa dari kapal. Kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku tadi, kupikir aku tadi bakal mati tenggelam.." balas Nami terus mengoceh tanpa henti.

Bukannya menjelaskan alasannya, Luffy malah menarik tubuh Nami hingga sekarang Luffy menggotong Nami dan membawanya berlari. Anehnya penduduk disana mengacuhkan mereka seolah-olah hal seperti itu sudah sering terjadi.

Luffy terus berlari menuju pusat kota sementara Nami masih sibuk melepaskan diri dari Luffy tapi Luffy tidak memedulikannya. Sesampainya di pusat kota, Luffy baru menurunkan Nami. Baru saja Nami memijakkan kakinya ditanah, Luffy sudah menariknya lagi ke tengah – tengah pusat kota dimana terdapat sebuah bazar yang menjual beraneka macam benda maupun makanan.

"Nami, mana bagianku?" pinta Luffy sambil menadahkan tangannya.

"Tidak ada. Ini hukumannya karena kau sudah membuatku kesal." Jawab Nami tapi saat dia sadar ternyata Luffy sudah kembali menghilang.

Nami mau tak mau akhirnya melihat – lihat bazar tersebut '_mungkin saja ada yang menarik_' begitulah pikirnya. Saat Nami melewati salah satu counter makanan di bazar itu, penjual kebab tersebut tiba – tiba meminta bayaran pada Nami, Nami yang merasa tidak membeli makanan disitu jelas marah besar.

"Bibi jangan seenaknya begitu dong! Aku bahkan tidak membeli kebab yang bibi jual, kenapa aku harus membayar makanan yang tidak kumakan!" kesal Nami pada bibi penjual tak bersalah itu.

Belum reda rasa kesal Nami, para penjual makanan di bazar tersebut itu pun berdatangan meminta bayaran pada Nami dengan jumlah makanan yang tidak sedikit. Nami masih tidak terima dengan tindakan yang menurutnya pemerasan itu.

"Tapi nona, pacarmu yang memakai topi jerami itu bilang kalau makanan yang dia _**beli**_ itu akan dibayar olehmu," jawab bibi penjual kebab tadi.

"Iya, kami juga begitu. Tadi pemuda yang memakai topi jerami bilang kalau wanita yang berambut jingga sebahu agak bergelombang akan membayar semuanya." Jelas satu per satu penjual tersebut.

Satu per satu sudut siku-siku bermunculan di kening Nami, dengan malu dan senyum terpaksa dan tidak lupa meminta maaf atas kesalahpahaman yang terjadi, Nami membayar semua makanan yang telah di _**beli**_ Luffy. Nami bersumpah di dalam hati dia akan menaikkan bunga hutang Luffy hingga Luffy tidak bisa membayarnya bahkan dengan one piece sekalipun.

"Nami, sini!" panggil Luffy menunjukkan tempat aksesoris tempat Luffy berdiri.

Nami pun berjalan dengan cepat menghampiri Luffy takut terjadi hal tak terduga seperti tadi, sesampainya di tempat Luffy.. Luffy langsung menyambut tangan Nami dan memakaikan cincin.

"Pas sekali!" ujar Luffy setelah mengenakan sebuah cincin pada jari manis Nami,"Wah bibi benar, cincin ini pas sekali untuk Nami. Tapi bagaimana bibi bisa tahu kalau aku bersama Nami?"

"Oh jadi namamu Nami. Kau tahu nona, kau sangat beruntung mempunyai pacar seperti dia. Daritadi dia sibuk melihat-lihat jualanku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak. Jujur saja awalnya aku merasa sangat terganggu karena dia hanya melihat tanpa bergerak sedikitpun, saat kutanya ada yang bisa kubantu? Dia hanya berkata'Bibi, apa ya hadiah yang cocok untuk permintaan maaf?'" jelas bibi penjual aksesoris itu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga punya loh Nami, kata bibi ini kalo aku juga memakai cincin yang sama denganmu di jari manisku kau tidak akan marah lagi. Ini gratis loh, ya kan bi?" kata Luffy dengan senyum terkembang.

"Terima kasih Luffy, ini bagus sekali." Ucap Nami sambil memeluk Luffy,"Tapi lain kali jangan diulang lagi ya.."

Aneh, untuk sesaat Luffy merasa ada getaran aneh menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Jantungnya seperti berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya atau ini hanya perasaannya saja? Entahlah apapun itu bagi Luffy perasaan aneh itu sangat menyenangkan juga mengganggu.

"Permisi, tuan, nona, kumohon tolong saya!" tiba – tiba seorang pemuda seumuran Ace mendatangi Luffy dan Nami memohon memintapertolongan keduanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luffy sambil mengambil kuda – kuda seperti mau bertarung.

"Tidak, aku bukan minta tolong dari penjahat. Tolong saya, agar kalian berdua jadi peserta pernikahan massal yang kami adakan. Sponsor acara yang kami adakan bilang tidak akan mensponsori acara kami jika kuota peserta yang dijanjikan tidak terpenuhi." Jelas pemuda itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami akan menolongmu. Iya kan Nami?" Luffy menyanggupi permintaan pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Aku tidak mau!" tolak Nami.

"Tidak usah dengarkan dia, aku pasti menolongmu!" ucap Luffy mengabaikan tolakan Nami.

"Tenang saja tuan, nona, kalau kalian menolongku aku akan memberikan emas murni batangan 10 KG dan uang 5 juta berri, tidak hanya itu kami juga menyediakan makanan gratis untuk tuan dan nona. Dan tidak kalah menarik, sebagai ucapan terima kasih dari saya, khusus untuk anda nona, saya akan memberikan voucher gratis berbelanja baju sepuasnya di boutique paling elit sepulau ini! Anda tahu shichibukai Boa Hancock? Ato admiral tertinggi Sengoku? Mereka semua pernah belanja di boutique itu. Bagaimana apakah anda menerima tawaran saya?" kata pemuda itu lagi.

"Jadi apa yang harus kami lakukan untuk membantumu?" ujar Nami mendadak berubah pikiran, dia dan pemuda itu lalu pergi menuju stand pernikahan massal untuk mengurus pendaftarannya diikuti Luffy dari belakang. "Tapi benar kan kau akan memberikan itu semua?"

"Iya benar, mana mungkin aku bohong. Nona lihat peserta yang disana? Kami juga membayar mereka untuk jadi peserta penikahan ini. Kudengar, anaknya Roger-komandan divisi 2 bajak laut Shirohige, Portgas D Ace-, dan shichibukai Boa Hancock juga ikut jadi peserta. Tapi kurasa itu hanya gosip belaka karena rumor yang beredar kalau Boa Hancock sudah menikah dengan seorang bajak laut, kalo gak salah denger namanya Monkey D Luffy."

==::==

"Hei nona, anda tidak bisa begitu. Kami bahkan sudah membayar 30 juta berri (senilai 300 juta jewel) agar kalian jadi peserta pernikahan ini, kenapa tiba-tiba anda jadi tidak mau?" keluh seorang pemuda yang sepertinya orang yang telah menyewa mereka sebagai peserta pernikahan massal tersebut.

"Aku tidak keberatan kok menikah denganmu Luce, ini juga demi nama baik guild. Apa kata Gray kalo aku menolak pekerjaan ini hanya karena masalah kecil seperti itu. Apalagi ini kakek sendiri yang memintanya, kau sendiri juga menyetujuinya kan? Kenapa sekarang kau menolaknya?" ujar Natsu tak mengerti.

"Bukan begitu, tapi aku hanya ingin menikah dengan orang mencintaiku.. bukannya karena pekerjaan. Menikah itu kan sekali seumur hidup," jawab Lucy pelan.

"Aku mencintaimu Luce. Happy juga mencintaimu, iya kan Happy?" balas Natsu tegas melihat kearah Happy.

"Tapi tidak sebesar cintaku pada ikan dan Charle," jawab Happy dengan mata berbinar – binar.

"..." Lucy hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang menghadapi dua orang di depannya, sadar bahwa sia – sia saja berdebat dengan kedua pemuda di depannya itu. Dia pun menyerah dan menyetujui 'pekerjaan' yang diberikan.

XXXXXXXX

Nami hanya memandang peserta yang di tunjuk oleh pemuda yang hendak ditolongnya itu, dilihatnya dua orang pemuda, satu orang kucing yang membawa gembolan, dan satu orang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran Luffy.

"Anda tidak bisa begitu nona, kami sudah membayar anda 30 juta berri..."

Dan setelah mendengar jumlah uang yang dibayarkan yang jelas jauh lebih sedikit dari yang dijanjikan kepadanya, jelas mengundang protes dari Nami.

"Kenapa peserta yang disana itu dibayar jauh lebih besar dari bayaranku?!" protes Nami sambil menunjuk peserta tadi.

"Tapi nona, bukankah aku juga sudah menjanjikan memberikanmu 10 KG batang emas dan voucher gratis belanja sepuasnya di boutique paling terkenal di pulau ini? Jika diuangkan nilainya kan bisa lebih dari 30 juta berri." Jawab pemuda itu sambil menghitung semua jumlah hadiah yang dibawa pulang Nami nanti dengan kalkulator dan menunjukkannya pada Nami.

"300 juta berri!" seru Nami tak percaya dengan total hadiah yang dijanjikan.

"Jadi sekarang anda mau kan membantu saya?" mohon pemuda itu lagi.

"T-tentu saja," jawab Nami.

ZZZ

"Kau.." seketika itu juga tubuhnya menegang, Robin menatap orang yang di depannya dengan waspada.

Tak ada gerakan atau sikap bertarung dari orang dihadapannya itu, hanya helaan nafas ringan yang terdengar dari keduanya. Orang yang di hadapannya itu maju selangkah, tapi tidak melakukan apa – apa.

"Tenang saja, aku disini untuk liburan. Lagipula aku sudah janji dengan Saulo tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi," kata lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku disini hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan untukmu dan teman-temanmu, Sengoku sudah tidak jadi Admiral Tertinggi. Mungkin yang akan menggantikan posisinya adalah Akainu. Hm, tapi bukan itu pesan yang ingin kusampaikan. Ada yang mencarimu dan sekarang sedang menunggu di Thousand Sunny. Itu saja yang ingin kusampaikan," jelas lawan bicaranya itu sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Robin.

"Nico Robin," panggil lawan bicaranya itu tanpa membalikkan badannya,"Aku rasa aku tahu kenapa kau sangat berharga bagi Saulo."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Robin-san, maaf kalau saya baru bisa menjemput anda sekarang.." belum sempat orang itu selesai bicara, Robin memotongnya,"Menjemput?"

"Saya diperintahkan Dragon-san untuk menjemput anda, sudah lama Dragon-san ingin menemui anda namun karena berbagai alasan beliau baru bisa menemui anda. Sebenarnya ini adalag rencana Garp dan Ace" Jawab orang itu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya.

"Itu benar Robin, ini adalah rencana Ace dan Garp agar kau dan kru bajak laut topi jerami lain termasuk Luffy berpisah selama dua tahun dan berlatih untuk menjadi lebih kuat di tempat kalian terdampar dulu kecuali Luffy. Luffy dan Ace sendiri akan dilatih oleh Garp dan mungkin juga Rayleigh di tempat rahasia mereka." Jelas Crocus menjelaskan rencana Ace dan Garp.

"Aku dan Laboon akan kembali ke Twin Cape, jangan khawatir dengan Sunny Go. Aku akan menjaganya hingga kalian kembali," tambah Crocus sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar itu, Robin pun ikut dengan pasukan revolusioner menemui Dragon. "Terima kasih Crocus," ucap Robin sambil tersenyum sebelum naik ke kapal pasukan revolusioner.

XXXX

Sementara itu Chopper yang masih di toko buku, bertemu dengan Kuma. Chopper langsung kembali ke wujud manusianya, dia bersiap untuk melawan Kuma meski dia tahu sia – sia saja namun Kuma tidak melawannya.

"Aku disini hanya ingin menuruti perintah terakhir dari Laksamana Madya Garp untuk mengirimmu ke pulau Harta karun di South Blue." Jelas Kuma menunggu respon Chopper.

"Untuk apa Kakeknya Luffy menyuruhku kembali ke pulau Harta Karun?" tanya Chopper yang memang tidah tahu rencana yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya diperintahkan seperti itu. Temanmu yang beralis aneh dan tengkorak hidup juga sudah kembali ke pulau tempat mereka teleportasi dulu. Mungkin juga temanmu yang Arkeolog juga sudah dikirim dan temanmu yang berambut hijau itu juga sudah, temanmu yang cyborg dan berhidung panjang juga sudah aku teleportasi." Jawab Kuma tanpa mau menjelaskan secara terperinci.

"Apakah Luffy dan Nami juga akan di teleportasi?" tanya Chopper lagi.

"Mereka juga akan di teleportasi," jawab Kuma singkat.

"Dua tahun dari sekarang, jadilah lebih kuat lagi. Itu rencana sebenarnya dari teleportasi ini," dengan itu Kuma pun me-teleportasi Chopper ke South Blue, Pulau Harta Karun.

XXXX

"Saya terima nikah dan kawinnya Nami binti Fulan dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat navigasi dan uang sebesar 1 Juta Berri dibayar tunai." Ucap Luffy melakukan ijab qabul pada pernikahan massal itu.

Pada pernikahan massal yang di adakan di pusat kota itu, Luffy mengenakan setelan jas dengan topi jerami. Sedangkan Nami mengenakan kebaya warna putih dengan sentuhan sedikit warna orange, konsep pernikahan mereka sangat sederhana. Usai membaca ijab qabul dan di sahkan oleh saksi maka hari itu juga Luffy dan Nami sah menjadi suami istri.

"Luffy, sekarang pasangkan cincin ini di jari manis Nami, begitu juga dengan Nami." Kata Penghulu sambil menyodorkan buku nikah untuk nantinya ditandatangani oleh keduanya setelah memakai cincin, setelah itu Luffy dan Nami pun menandatangani buku nikah tersebut.

"Dengan ini, kalian sah menjadi suami istri."

XXX

"Nami, tadi itu kau sangat cantik. Bajunya cocok banget denganmu." Kata Luffy dalam perjalanan menuju Thousand Sunny sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Luffy..." panggil Nami pelan namun tetap terdengar oleh Luffy.

"Ada Apa Nami?" tanya Luffy menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Nami.

"Tidak apa-apa, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Jawab Nami bias.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Semua akan baik – baik saja. Meskipun kita terpisah lagi, kita tetap akan bertemu lagi." kata Luffy menenangkan Nami.

Nami merasa tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Luffy, mungkin memang tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan. Namun tetap saja Nami merasa tak tenang, perasaan ini sama seperti saat di Shabaody dulu ketika satu per satu nakamanya menghilang dari pandangannya.

Tak ingin membuat Luffy semakin khawatir. Nami mengajak Luffy untuk makan di salah satu restoran dekat darmaga tempat Sunny merapat.

CCCC

"Luffy, kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku mau ke Sunny dulu."

Setelah itu Nami pun pergi dengan membawa belajaannya dan juga mas kawinnya meninggalkan restoran itu setelah sebelumnya membayar semua makanan yang di pesan Luffy pada kasir.

Nami mempercepat langkahnya menuju Sunny Go, perasaannya semakin tidak tenang. Dia harus memastikannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di Thousand Sunny, hanya ada Ace dan Crocus juga Hancock dan Garp di kapal. Nami memandang ketiganya dengan penuh tanya, 'apa maksud semua ini?' 'kenapa Hancock ada disini?' 'kemana teman-temannya?' 'kenapa kakeknya Luffy ada disini?' semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dalam benaknya.

"Apa kau yang bernama Nami?" tanya Garp mendekati Nami.

"..." Nami tidak langsung menjawab, dia terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kuanggap jawabannya 'iya'. Nami," kata Garp dengan nada serius. Namun sejurus kemudian, Garp tertawa dengan keras. Pertanda dia sedang senang. Nami semakin tidak mengerti, Garp yang dengan tawa bahagianya, Ace dengan senyum lebarnya dan Hancock dengan wajah muram.

"Nami," panggil Garp lalu memeluk singkat Nami. "Bwahaha.. selamat atas pernikahanmu. Ace, kau juga harus memberikan ucapan selamat pada adik iparmu ini."

"..." Nami masih bingung dengan semua yang terjadi di Sunny, yang lebih membingungkan adalah kenapa Kakekknya Luffy bisa tahu tentang pernikahan massal itu?. Lalu Ace dan Hancock juga kenapa bisa tahu?

"Nami, maaf aku tidak memberitahukanmu sebelumnya. Pemuda yang kau dan Luffy tolong itu sebenarnya anggota marinir yang diperintahkan oleh Kakek agar kalian mengikuti pernikahan massal itu. Kenapa kami berkumpul disini? Karena kami ingin menjemput Luffy kembali ke East Blue, untuk berlatih selama dua tahun. Hancock untuk beberapa alasan ikut dengan kami, dan Kakek tidak lagi menjadi anggota marinir. Dan kau akan diteleportasi oleh Kuma ke Pulau Weatheria." Jelas Ace menjelaskan semuanya.

"Apa Luffy sudah tahu?" tanya Nami akhirnya.

"Mungkin," jawab Ace tidak yakin.

"Sebelum aku teleportasi, boleh aku menemui Luffy sebentar?Aku janji padanya akan kembali lagi," kata Nami meminta ijin.

"Tentu saja, kenapa tidak." Jawab Ace sambil tersenyum.

Sebelum Nami kembali ke restoran, Nami pegi menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Setelah itu, dia lalu menuju Hancock.

"Hancock, tolong berikan ini pada Luffy saat aku sudah di teleportasi." Pinta Nami lalu setelah itu bergegas kembali ke restoran tempat Luffy berada.

XXXX

"Kuma.." gumam Luffy saat melihat Kuma meninggalkan restoran.

Pikiran Luffy saat itu juga langsung terpusat pada Nami, entah kenapa instingnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di Thousand Sunny. Seketika itu juga Luffy langsung keluar restoran meninggalkan tumpukan piring kotor yang sebagian belum dibayarkan oleh Nami.

"Tuan, uang yang dibayarkan nona tadi masih kurang!" seru pelayan tersebut namun tidak digubris oleh Luffy. Luffy sudah lari secepat mungkin menuju Sunny Go.

Sementara itu dari arah yang berlawanan Nami terus melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin, dari kejauhan terlihat Luffy berlari ke arahnya. Setidaknya itu yang terlihat oleh Nami.

"Nami!" panggil Luffy menghentikan larinya.

"Syukurlah, kau baik-baik saja," ucap Luffy setelah mengatur nafasnya.

"Tadi aku melihat Kuma keluar dari restoran tempat kita tadi, entah kenapa saat melihatnya perasaanku jadi tidak enak dan tanpa kusadari aku langsung berlari kesini. Hah, aku pikir kau bertemu dan Kuma lalu kita akan berpisah sekali lagi. Aku, takut kehilanganmu lagi. Tapi syukurlah kau baik – baik saja," ujar Luffy dengan senyum lebarnya.

Nami memang bilang mau menemui Luffy karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakannya sebelum dia di teleportasi, tapi entah kenapa saat ini lidahnya terasa kelu dan tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Nami mendadak lupa ingatan, dia lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Melihat Nami yang biasanya cerewet atau kadang sadis itu membuat Luffy merasa aneh karena ini baginya tidak seperti Nami,"Nami, ada apa? Dari tadi kau diam saja."

"Luffy, kau, tadi makan berapa piring di restoran itu?" tanya Nami dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Aku tidak tahu. Pokoknya tadi itu ada tumpukan piring," jawab Luffy sambil berpikir keras berapa piring yang dihabiskannya tadi."Kenapa?"

DUAK

Sekali lagi jitakan kasih sayang mendarat di kepala Luffy, Luffy mengaduh kesakitan namun masih tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa tenang karena baginya Nami sudah benar – benar kembali.

"Tsk, mulai hari ini tidak ada lagi jatah makan malam untukmu dan tidak ada lagi jatah uang untukmu!" jawab Nami mencoba untuk bersikap biasa.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak salah apa-apa kenapa menghukumku seberat itu!" protes Luffy.

"Tadi pelayan restoran itu menagih jumlah makanan yang kau pesan, keuangan kita bahkan sampai habis hanya untuk membayar semua makanan yang kau makan itu." Jawab Nami memasang wajah muram.

"Tapi kan Sanji sudah membeli persediaan makanan untuk perjalanan berikutnya," Luffy masih bersikeras membujuk Nami dengan caranya sendiri.

"..." tak ada jawaban atau bantahan dari Nami.

"Nami..."

XXXX

"Luffy," panggil Ace.

Saat ini mereka sedang menuju East Blue tempat kenangan masa kecil mereka saat Sabo masih ada. Luffy tidak menjawab panggilan Ace, dia hanya menengok ke arah Ace lalu kembali memandang ombak di tengah lautan. Ace mengikuti Luffy melihat laut, dan beberapa lumba – lumba yang mengikuti kapal mereka.

"Ace," panggil Luffy masih melihat ombak ditengah lautan. "Aku lapar."

.

.

.

**...DUA MINGGU KEMUDIAN...**

Luffy, Ace, dan Garp akhirnya tiba di Grand Terminal tempat mereka berlatih dulu. Tempat kenangan Luffy dan Ace juga Sabo. Tempat pertama kali Luffy bertemu dengan Sabo dan Ace. tempat ketiganya berpetualang dan bercita – cita jadi bajak laut. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir Sabo, sahabat karib mereka.

"Yo Luffy.."

**BERSAMBUNG**

Akhirnya bisa ngupdate juga.. aku juga bikin fanfic baru tapi masih dalam tahap pembuatan menurut reader, fanfic ini tetap dilanjutkan apa dihapus saja ya?

Aku ingin mengucapkan banyak sekali terima kasih yang sebesar – besarnya atas masukan ataupun pujian ataupun cacian mungkin. Terima kasih masih mengikuti fanfic saya ini, terima kasih sudah mereview fanfic saya ini. Sekedar pemberitahuan, fanfic ini masih 3 atau 4 chapter lagi baru tamat.

kalau gak ada yang baca atau review, aku udah pasrah..

sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya.. maaf kalo ada review yang belum di balas. Mungkin lain waktu akan saya balas kalau ada kesempatan lagi.. kalau ada yang nanya kapan di update lagi, itu kalau aku punya kesempatan dan ide hehehehe


End file.
